Shadow in the Night
by SuperNerdmanGuy
Summary: When Mario's body and memories are stolen by Doopliss, he goes off on a adventure to try and figure out who he is exactly. But in a world where shadows are feared and hated, can he find his true destiny? A different way Thousand Year Door could have gone.
1. Prologue

The first thing he saw was the full moon in the sky. It took a few moments to truly think about where he was.

_**Twilight Trail.**_

The words stuck in his mind. At least he could remember that much.

But what else could he remember?

Getting up from the ground the creature tried to wipe off the dark purple dirt from his body.

Wait... purple dirt?

That was him.

This surprised the creature. Why was he so purple? Why did this surprise him?

Who was he? The question burned through his other thoughts. Why could't he remember who, or what he was?

Calming himself down, the shadow gathered what he knew about himself.

Well, he knew he was a he. Being a she seemed strange and wrong. So did being purple. Well, not purple now that the creature thought about it. He was more of a shadow, yes a shadow!

At least he knew that much.

"I know about... things," thought the shadow. "The power-ups, the coin system. I know about places like Cheep Cheep Beach, and Yoshi's Island, and Toad Town. And I am on Twilight Trail, near Twilight Town. In the country of... hmmm drawing a blank there. But I know the main area of this country was Rougeport. I know of other places such as the Mushroom Kingdom (which I appear to know the most about), the Beanbean Kingdom, Sarasaland, and Subcon. I can remember seeing some of these places, but only vaguely, and I don't remember ever visiting them.

"Or being with someone."

The shadow tried to recall as much as he could about his past, but it seemed as if that was completely gone.

No family. No friends. No past.

And so our unnamed hero set forth from the bleak Twilight Trail in order to find his place. This is his story.

Prologue: In the Dark

Venturing into the bleak town, the shadow recalled where he was now.

_**Twilight Town.**_

The town was rather easy to describe if anyone asked. Bleak. Dark. Mysterious.

The buildings themselves would seem normal if there were a sun shining down upon them. But in the dark twilight they came off ancient, and gothic. The residents fit the atmosphere in appearance and the shadow couldn't see anyone who didn't have their eyes in the dark.

Cautiously, the shadow approached a townsperson who, in turn, seemed equally cautious of the shadow.

"H-Hello," said the shadow.

And he heard his own voice for the first time.

It seemed... normal enough. Nothing unusual. It was at a little high for his taste but a good voice none the less. Still, he didn't feel he had to use it very often.

Turning his concentration back to the villager, the shadow began his questioning.

"What's going on out here?" asked the shadow. "You don't know?" the villager responded in shock. " The hero Mario has saved our town from a evil cur- you really don't know?" "Everything's very-eh, fuzzy. I don't remember much." "Oh," the townsperson replied, in a suspiciously relieved tone. "I'm sorry, pal. I assumed you were some sort of dark beast from the woods or something. Name's Greg. Why don't ya let me explain some things for you." Greg put his arm around the shadow and pointed him towards the forest. "Look over yonder forest, can you see the castle?"

Yonder?

Pushing thoughts of Greg's unnecessary theatrics out of his mind, the shadow leaned forward and, if he squinted, he could see a castle over the "yonder" forest.

"That was the home of a demon who (out of boredom no less!) placed a curse over our town that turned one person into a pig every time the bell on the tower rang."

"Pigs? As in... the animal?" the shadow asked. "Yep. Most folks can't seem to remember what it was like," Greg continued. "My guess? You were hit with the curse pretty early and never learned the truth." A bell rang off in the distance and the villager shook in fear. Sighing in relief when the chimes stopped, Greg turned to the shadow. "Sorry about that, pal. Nerves are still a little wound." Suddenly, Greg did a face palm. "In all the excitement, I forgot to find my wife!" Greg turned to run into a nearby house and said "Nice meeting you... guy! Call over anytime! And ignore the attitude you're gonna get, people are still a little wound."

"Attitude?" thought the shadow as he watched Greg run off into the twilight.

The shadow did not have to wait long before he knew what Greg meant.

"Hey! Demon! Get out of our town!"

The shadow turned to see a small group of middle-aged Twilighters and froze in fear. Standing in front of him stood a group of people who could make the devil go into hiding. The group was widespread and struck fear into the hearts of the most courageous of men.

It was the Twilight Town PTA.

"Didn't you hear us, you demon!" "Our kids could be corrupted by you!" "We'll have a bake sale to make sure you get kicked out of town!" "Yeah! Wait... we need that sale to pay for the upcoming trip to Petal Meadows."

The group paused before they could begin to chase the shadow. "EMERGENCY MEETING", one began to call. "EMERGENCY PTA MEETING ON THE BAKE SALE BUDGET!"

The shadow breathed heavily in relief. But as he looked around he could still see suspicion in those dark eyes of the Twilighters. He was a shadow and shadows are always treated with suspicion.

As the shadow moved on he could since the hatred from the villagers as he walked through town.

Had his life always been like this? "I can't imagine I turned out well if my life is always like this," thought the shadow.

The shadow paused as that last thought flicked a switch in his brain.

"What am I like? Am I heroic, evil, or good?"

Another thought came to realization.

"What if I'm the demon that cursed everyone!"

The shadow tried to push the idea away but, like a flame, it burned the rest of his thoughts into smithereens.

It actually made sense. This hero, eh... Mark or something was the name, defeated him, maybe gave him a bonk on the head, and POOF! memories gone.

But why would he do such a horrible deed? Greg had told him that the demon was bored. Was he really such a horrible person?

Questions, questions, questions... they would drive him insane! With no answers, how much could he do? His life, well, it seemed that his life was a miserable one filled with hatred towards others. He had been a sociopath all of his life! What was he to-

A sob filled the air.

Looking up from the ground, the shadow spotted a dark spirit floating above the ground. The female spirit had long pink hair that covered most of her face. She had a large purple hat that sat upon her head. She appeared to be desperately looking for something and was quite distressed.

The shadow looked upon her in pity and while he would like to help, he had his own things to worry about. And the shadow moved forward.

And stopped around the corner.

Is that what he was like? Dismissing other people's problems as unimportant? Who could say what her problem was but she was clearly in need of assistance. No one else in the town would help her. She was a shadow. But so was he, and he was not going to leave her there in misery.

"What's wrong?"

The spirit was startled by the shadow's voice and her head jerked up suddenly. She was surprised that there was another shadow in town, but it was not unusual. This was Twilight Town.

"Oh... I-It's nothing," she said, wiping her tears. "It's just my si- I mean **I**," her voice turning bitter. "I lost something... important. It's none of your business."

"Are you su-"

"Leave me alone".

And with that she returned to her search.

Determined to help, the shadow went off to a separate patch of grass. Looking through the tall fields, the shadow wondered how grass COULD grow with the minimal light. Well, it did look kind of green in a sickly way.

Except for the one patch... That's it!

The shadow quickly looked through the grass and found the...

BOMB?

A million thoughts flashed through the shadows head: terrorists, evil-doers, Smithy Gang, X-Nauts, Koopa Troo-

A wave of dizziness fell over the shadow. What were those lasts thoughts?... evil-doers or something.

Getting his senses together, the shadow turned to confront the spirit.

And watched as another sob came out from her delicate lips.

What was wrong with him? She wasn't evil, she was afraid. Scared. If she did work for some dastardly group, she was being forced, or being tortured.

She needed kindness.

"Excuse me, miss," the shadow said to the spirit. Annoyed again the spirit quickly hid her tears and turned to flash an ugly look at the shadow. "I said leave me alone. What don't you get?" Clearing his throat the shadow presented the bomb to her.

"Is this the item you seek?"

The spirit gasped and was turned speechless. "Th-That's it!" A look of relief passed over her face. But then she stopped.

"I mean I-"

"Don't," the shadow interjected. "What you plan with this bomb is none of my business."

And the shadow placed the bomb in her hands.

Once again the spirit was speechless. Then, quite suddenly, she burst into tears.

"Th-Th-Th-Thank You!" she cried as she hugged the shadow.

Surprised by the hug, the shadow simply held her tight, allowing all the tears come out.

Realizing this, the spirit's tears greatened, as she had never experienced such... kindness before.

A few minutes passed before the spirit calmed down. When she had, she took her head off of the kind shadow's shoulder and stepped back a little ways. "I don't know how to repay you," she said. "Oh! I know!" The spirit leaned forward and kissed the shadow on the cheek.

Smiling brightly at the shadow's surprise. She held out her hand. "I'm Vivian! What's your name?"

The shadow paused before deciding to tell her the truth. "I don't know."

Vivian tilted her head in confusion. "You don't know?"

The shadow explained to her his situation. She was amazed by the shadow's story. "But that's terrible! You don't remember ANYTHING!"

The shadow sighed heavily and shook his head.

A fire lit up in Vivian's eyes that had never been seen by anyone before. A determination swept over her as she made her declaration. "Well, I suppose I'm to have to help you then aren't I."

The shadow stared stared at Vivian in shock. "But you have you're own life to get to!" he cried.

"I don't care! I'm going to help you get you're memory back! Because you helped me when I was in need, and I'll help you!"

Seeing Vivian's determination, the shadow smiled and said "Very well then, Ms. Vivian, where shall we begin?"

And leaving the bomb behind them in the dust, the two shadows began a new adventure. What awaited them on their quest? Would their discover the shadows past? And will they like what they find? To be continued...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hi everybody! Thank you for reading my very first story on . And so what the first thing I did? I tossed my hat into the circle of infinite Paper Mario fanfiction. And I bet you guys enjoyed it, right!

*silence*

*cough*

...Anyway, I was originally going to have a serious scene where Mario- I mean "The Shadow" realized he was hated.

But instead I made a joke at the PTA's expense.

HA HA HA! ...the PTA *snicker*

So, this was my first story and chapter on the site. Hope you enjoyed it!

Nerdman...*dramatic pause*... AWAAAAAAAAY!


	2. Interesting Revelations

_Vivian has joined your party!_

_Vivian's Abilities: A Primer_

_Like all shadows, Vivian has the ability to pull herself into the shadows. This allows quick and easy transportation. If she has to pull someone into the shadows, she can not move far without tiring herself out._

_In battle, Vivian can set enemies on fire using Shade Fist or she can hide in the shadows to avoid damage using Veil._

_Vivian also holds a keen knowledge of the shadow clan and their branches. Vivian can tell the shadow about Chaotic Good, Neutral, and Evil people as well as Lawful Evil. She can even help the shadow understand his powers and abilities!_

00000

"So, where to first?" the shadow asked Vivian.

Looking around Vivian spotted a couple of crows sitting in a tree. "That's IT! We'll hide in the shadows and listen in on the crows. They pretend to be plain old birds but they are actually really smart."

The shadow doubted Vivian's claim, but decided to humor her. "So how exactly do we 'hide in the shadows' " asked the shadow. Vivian looked in confusion at the shadow before remembering his current lack of memory. "Oh, well, it's simple! You see you-" Vivian paused "You have to-" Vivian stopped again. How exactly do you explain the secret of the shadow people?

Thinking hard, Vivian carefully began to explain. "Okay, so you concentrate on the shadows," Vivian began. "Then you imagine a thick cloak covering your body. Once you see your body covered in your mind's eye, imagine the cloak disappearing and becoming darkness."

The shadow closed his eyes and imagined the cloak and him disappearing. When he opened his eyes he saw a mysterious thing, the world around him had become less clear as if a thin sheet of purple veil had been placed over his head. He could easily walk around and when he neared a villager, it was clear the villager could not see him.

Turning back to Vivian, he discovered that he could see her perfectly clear. Seeing his confusion, Vivian said "You can see because I am also in the dark. We are in the shadows."

The shadow, understanding now what he could do, thanked Vivian for her assistance in discovering his powers. Blushing slightly, Vivian thanked him. "Now back to the quest!"

000000

Nearing the crows, the two shadows quitted down considerably.

"…and I said 'Maybe the salad is raw!' "

The crows burst out laughing. The other crow wiped his eyes. "Oh Jake, you are too much."

"Hey, I try."

"And you succeed. Thank goodness THAT wasn't wiped."

"I know. Jeez that monster must be CRAZY PREPARED if he tried to wipe our minds of that… thing that happened."

"That guy, it's almost scary how much effort he's putting into this plan."

The shadow turned to Vivian with a quizzical look. Vivian shrugged her shoulders as if to say "I don't what they're talking about."

"Wiping specific memories in CROWS to make sure he gets to keep his new b- … I had it it for a moment."

Jake turned to his crow buddy. "Had what John?" "For a split second, I remembered what the monster stole from… that guy."

John sighed in defeat. "Jake, I really feel bad for the guy who had his whole life stolen because of that monster."

Jake patted his buddy on the back and said, "I know what you mean John. I know what you mean."

"I almost wish I could help that guy. Whoever he his. I would try the most I could but there's not much I could do."

"At least we know Mario's involved."

"The hero of the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Yes. He defeated the monster, I hope before it committed whatever the monster had planned."

"Well, let's be optimistic about it then. Oh, how is Junior doing?"

"Oh, he's doing great! He just got nice job for an environmental law firm. His future is looking quite bright."

"Glad to hear it."

"So how is your mother doing?"

"Pulling through actually. The doctor's say she be off the couch in no time!"

The shadow pulled away from the conversation at this point.

This, Mario as they called him, defeated the monster? He thought he heard that somewhere, but had forgotten. Breathing a sigh of relief, the shadow concluded that he couldn't be the monster if Mario had defeated it.

But what was he then?

"Well, I guess you know what this means then." Vivian said, interrupting the shadow's thoughts. Looking up at her, the shadow waited to hear her logic.

"We have to find Mario! I can't help but feel that the name sounds familiar…"

"Of course!" shouted the shadow, startling a old Twilighter out of his wits. "Surely, a famous hero will no what to do!" He turned quickly to Vivian. "Ready?"

Vivian smiled brightly at him. "Ready!" And they rushed off to the Inn.

0000000

Sneaking slowly through the doors of the Inn, the two shadows walked over to the Inn information desk. Waiting until the attendant was busy, the two quickly looked through the list of guests.

"Let's see… there's someone here under Traveling Sisters…" Vivian said as she skimmed through the list. "Ah ha! Mario and friends…"

Rushing to the room, the shadow hastily knocked on the door. What would lie behind it? Would he find the answers he was looking for?

The door opened and a koopa opened the door. He appeared to be in his older teen years ands wearing a blue sweatshirt and blue shorts underneath his turtle shell.

And he appeared to be very frightened.

Staring at the shadow in shock, the koopa yelled back into the room, "H-He's BACK! M-M-Mario!"

At that moment, a small crowd of people came rushing out of the room the koopa had come from and a room across the hall. Most of them were all ready in their pajamas, but upon seeing the shadow, they got into battle positions.

Among the party was a small baby Yoshi, a college aged Goomba, some sort of… wind spirit… thing, and a human.

The human seemed very shocked that the shadow was here, but he quickly got into a battle stance. "So you came back for another round? Well, you can't defeat ME, Super Mario!" shouted the human. The shadow was partly shocked that a renowned hero such Mario, had such an attitude and was so self-centered. But dismissing this, the shadow returned to the important topic.

"Sorry for bothering you Mr. Mario, but I was wondering if you could help me with-"

"Look Mario!" interrupted the goomba. "He couldn't defeat us, so he brought along a shadow siren.

Vivian silently stared at Mario in shock. "You… you're Mario! Why didn't I remember that that you… you.." Vivian turned her head to the ground and seemed quite distressed.

"Hmm. Nice try, demon. But you can't defeat me!" And Mario began his attack.

The shadow had no idea what was going on. How did they know him? It didn't make sense…

…OW!

A rushing pain filled the shadow's head. He looked up just to see Mario drop down from his attack.

"He jumped on ME!" thought the shadow.

Suddenly, he was hit in the stomach as the koopa tossed himself at the shadow.

The goomba head-bonked him, the wind spirit body slammed him. And the yoshi swallowed him whole.

They knew him… they were attacking him… what was going on?

The yoshi spit out the shadow. His back hit the walls, and an intense pain went up his spine. Dazed and confused, the shadow looked up to see Mario jumping through the air ready for another attack.

Time froze. Mario was slowly coming closer to the shadow. The shadow slowly got up and looked at Vivian. She had been injured. By what, the shadow didn't know. And he didn't care. Vivian had been hurt.

A fire took over him. A deep rage pushed through him as he brought a hammer down upon Mario. Where it came from he didn't care. All he knew was that this madness had to end.

Mario fell to the ground, greatly injured by the shadow. He glared up at him and stated, you cheater. It was my turn to attack."

"Shut up" said the shadow, surprising himself with the rage. "You never even let me attack. Also,I didn't even threaten you. I just wanted some answers, and instead I'm attacked. Why? Is it because I'm a shadow? Is that why your hurting Vivian? Just tell me what's going ON!"

The shadow smashed his hammer in the ground and turned to the hero's partners. "Give me some answers."

"You attacked GONZALES!" shouted the Yoshi "We're not telling you a thing!"

The rage completely overtook the shadow "I haven't done anything WRONG!" he shouted. "I thought you could help me, but you just attacked me and MY FRIEND! I attacked Mario once and I"M the BAD GUY!"

The Goomba shouted back "I'm pretty sure turning people into pigs counts as evil, you CREEP!"

The shadow paused and stared directly at the goomba. "Wh-What did you say?"

All members of the party seemed surprised by the change in tone. "You're the evil demon. You changed the townspeople into pigs and then tried to end Mario's game."

It was like having your worst fears confirmed to you by your enemy. Murmuring a thanks, the shadow walked away in silence, failing to act like nothing was wrong. "Yeah, run away from SUPER MARIO, coward!" shouted Mario after him. There was a smugness, and relief, in the hero's voice. But the shadow did not care. He continued to walk away from the Inn, away from the town, away from everything. No doubt Vivian, where ever she was, wouldn't want to be near him now. No one wants to be near anyone that was as evil as him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Vivian stared at her friend as he walked away from Mario. She could've help him. She could have at least defended the shadow in his time of need.

But she didn't.

"Yeah, run away from SUPER MARIO, coward!" shouted Mario after the shadow. Then he turned toward Vivian and said "Why don't you help your boyfriend?"

And with that he left the hallway, the koopa and yoshi following after.

The goomba stared at Vivian for a moment, as if she wanted to say something. Then, she blushed and ran back to the room.

The wind spirit stared at Vivian for a while before sitting down next to her.

"You want to tell me what's going on?" the spirit asked.

Vivian shook her head silently. A single tear dropped down from her face.

The spirit, sensing Vivian's distress, comforted the child.

"There, there darling. It's all right. Everything is going to be okay."

The door from across the hall opened, and the koopa stepped out. He stopped upon seeing the two spirits. Choosing not interrupt, he carefully walked over to the other room and stepped inside.

The wind spirit let go of Vivian, and let her final sobs dry out.

"Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Vivian shook her head, but hugged the wind spirit tight and whispered "Thank you."

The wind spirit smiled and said "If you need comfort, remember Madame Flurrie is always on hand."

And she left Vivian in the hall.

"That necklace looked really familiar," thought Vivian.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So what is this about?"asked the Goomba. "We need to discuss Mario. He's acting suspicious," replied the koopa.

"What do you mean suspicious?"

"Mario's been acting different since we returned from the castle. You've noticed."

"I-I don't no what you are talking about."

"Goombella, don't give me that. When we were talking to the mayor, you were staring at Mario strangely. Mario tries to get money from the town, and he never takes anything from others. Ever."

"Not to mention Mario's attitude toward the girl," said a third voice. Flurrie glided toward the other two with a mysterious look on her face. "I was just comforting her in the hall. She was quite upset."

"She's a shadow spirit! She can't be trusted." Goombella said, clearly trying to rationalize.

"Darling," Flurrie began. "I am a wind spirit. I can sense a person's inner winds. The girl's winds are pure, but very afraid. She has gone through a trauma that may never be undone. And" her voice turning angry, "a found a bruise on the back of her head that suggests physical harm. It was not caused by Koops's Power Shell attack."

Goombella paused as what Flurrie said hit her. "You mean that demon…"

Flurrie shook her head. "The shadow being showed true concern toward the shadow siren when she was harmed. My guess…" Flurrie turned away from the two. "Her sisters are responsible."

Koops slammed his fist on the table. "Those.. Those… AGH!" Goombella sat down on her bed in shock. Then she looked up at Flurrie. "What do you know about her?"

"I sensed from her that the shadow being had assisted her, and earned her trust. Now the shadow being himself…" Flurrie said, returning her gaze to Goombella and Koops. "He is scared. Confused. Something about him feels weird. This is not the man we fought in that castle."

"So what do we do?" Koops asked.

"We wait. We observe Mario and see if he continues to act strangely. If he does…" she turned away again. "We will be forced to act."

"What do we tell our yoshi buddy?"

"Nothing. He is a newborn child, and looks up to Mario too much. He can be easily swayed back to Mario's side if things spiral out of control. If we can prove something is wrong…" Flurrie glared "He will be forced to experience all of our wrath."

And she left them to ponder those words.

He was the demon. He deserved to live out the remainder of his days in solitude. Looking upward, the shadow realized he was in front of a castle.

**Creepy Steeple.**

His home.

Walking up the broken path, the shadow entered the home of evil. And he explored through the place. It was dark, depressing, and infested with Boos.

Perfect for a shadow.

He found some things lying about and mindlessly picked them up into his pack. A cookbook, an ultra mushroom, some other stuff. He didn't care.

He found himself in a ghastly room with view over the forest. Above him was a huge bell and beside him was a television that had been left on.

Looking around the shadow spotted a mirror in front of him. Stepping up to it, he remembered that the de- that he had shape shifted the Twilighters into pigs.

Did that mean… The shadow closed his eyes and imagined a koopa standing in front of the mirror.

He opened his eyes and a koopa looked back.

He looked at his hands and body and concluded that he had turned into a koopa.

He could shape shift.

The shadow returned to his other form. And began to exit the room.

And he found Vivian around the corner.

Shocked at the sight of the other, the shadows were silent for a few minutes.

"I KNOW YOU'RE GOOD!" Vivian shouted suddenly, startling the shadow. Embarrassed, Vivian continued what she was saying in a softer tone. "I- I don't think you're evil. A-and I don't think you transformed all those people. And I know you think you did but I don't and I want to help you find you're memories."

"But Mario said-" the shadow began.

"Who cares? Mario's a jerk! You're a good person and I'm going to prove it! With or without you!"

The shadow stared at Vivian for a moment in shock. She still trusted him? But he-

He helped her. He cared for Vivian and didn't want her to venture on her own.

"Well, then" the shadow said, changing his demeanor. "Let's go find my memories then!"

He smiled at Vivian's look of shock. And Vivian smiled upon seeing her friend's joy.

And they both went out on their adventure. But this is was only just beginning…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Alright! Now that I've finished this chapter what should I do first… Oh right, author's notes.

By this point you may have noticed how this story is not like the actual game storyline.

…Duh. It's fanfiction. I had ideas, I wrote it, you read it. End of story.

Oh and you review too! Speaking of reviews, I am planning to give "The Shadow" a actual name soon. So give me suggestions! Please! I need it by the next story!

As I was typing this episode, I realized something

I hate Flurrie.

I don't know why. Maybe it's because she has no actual species in the game, maybe it's her "acting" thing, or maybe it's the fact that she's naked except for her necklace. I just don't know.

Before you badger me about how Vivian is a different species, the writers made sure her species was defined as "servants of the Shadow Queen" or something. They even made up new species for the Twilighters. Flurrie? Nope. No species for you.

So in order to continue, I needed to make Flurrie someone I could enjoy writing.

And now she is a wind spirit who can sense the good and evil in people's hearts, make awesome statements that leave people in shock, and she knows something is up with "Mario." Just by using what she's learned about him over the span of a few days.

You're welcome.

This chapter came out pretty dark. I'm not a dark person, but this story overall has a nice edgy feel abbot it. I like it.

From this point I will be forced to go through the Paper Mario game in order to make sure I am accurate with the story.

Poor me. =D

So remember: review the story, give me ideas for "The Shadow's" name and tell me what you think!

Nerdman Away!


	3. Dreams and Old Family Members

**The shadow kneeled down, as he accepted defeat for the first time. It was all disappearing. His body, his life, and now, his mind. **

**Not much was left. And when he discovered the shadow, the monster decided that taking his life wasn't enough. And the darkness was closing in more and more.**

**"I told you I would erase you, Slick." said the monster, arrogance in it's voice. "And now, finally, you're life is mine!"**

**It took all of the shadow's strength to look up at the monster.**

**It's red eyes were the last thing he saw before the darkness closed in.**

The shadow woke up with a start. Breathing hard, the shadow looked around the room he had rented from the Inn. It wasn't much, but it was what they could afford right now.

Getting up from the couch, the shadow contemplated the nightmare. What was it about again? All he could remember was losing something and a pair of red eyes.

As the shadow's eyes adjusted to the dark, he remembered Vivian and made sure she wasn't awake.

Sure enough, Vivian lay on the only bed, sound asleep. She had tried to take the couch, but the shadow insisted she take the bed. She didn't seem used to it, but adjusted soon enough.

"She's a good kid," thought the shadow. "But she's delusional for thinking I'm a good guy."

The shadow knew that he was the demon. All the signs were there, but Vivian refused to see them. He didn't want to burst her bubble, so he dropped it. Besides, she said she would journey alone if she had to, and the shadow wasn't going to let her venture alone.

No, he would have to help her on an impossible adventure to disprove something he knew was true.

"All right," Vivian began a few hours later. "Step one is getting a lead."

The shadow thought that the first step was to finish his coffee, but listened anyway.

"What items do you have in your bag that could point us toward your past?" Vivian asked.

"My bag?" the shadow questioned. Vivian rolled her eyes. "The one on your back."

The shadow had used the bag to store some things he found around Creepy Steeple, but had not actually thought about the bag and what was inside.

"I'm not sure. I haven't actually looked inside."

This new development excited Vivian, who seemed to believe there was some evidence inside the bag. Quickly opening it, the two shadows looked inside and were shocked to discover the huge amount of stuff inside. From the outside the bag looked almost empty, but inside it seemed stuffed to the brim with items.

Looking through the bag, they discovered things found anywhere such as a Mushroom and a Fire Flower, but also found items they had never seen before, including a star-shaped orb, a mysterious ruby, a green colored brooch, and a few books with odd titles such as "Super Luigi", "Matre Delish's Guide for Experienced Cooking", and "The Mushroom World: Your Travel Guide."

Bringing out more of the supplies, the shadow discovered numerous things about himself. He apparently had a fondness for jewelry, as he found numerous artifacts hidden in his bag. Raising the mysterious ruby to the light, the shadow racked his mind to find some sort of memory regarding this object.

**Pulse Stone.**

The shadow's eyes widened as if new information was rushing to him. His eyes swept over the other artifacts, and they returned as well.

**Puni Orb. Beanbean Brooch. Princess Peach's Lucky Star Penda-**

"I've found something!" Vivian cried with glee, not realizing the grave mistake she committed.

With his thought interrupted, the puzzle in the shadow's mind fell apart and the shadow suddenly felt empty inside, as if just as he was grasping upon the one thing that could bring him back, it was destroyed, leaving his brain as an empty void. He wanted to yell at the world for doing this to him, for taking him away from what was so precious to him.

But he did not let Vivian see his fury.

The shadow slowly turned to Vivian, and calmly looked at what she had found.

And his excitement returned as he saw that what she was holding in her hands, was a scrapbook.

The two shadows looked at each other with mutual understanding. And they quickly opened the empty book.

Yes the _empty _book.

The scrapbook was completely devoid of pictures of any kind that could even slightly point to any past the shadow might have had.

Vivian sighed heavily. "Well that's a dead end. Where shall we look next?"

The shadow did not answer. When Vivian looked up for the scrapbook she found that he was walking away from the table.

"I'm going for a walk," he said simply. And with that he closed the door behind him.

The shadow walked passed the empty shack on Twilight Trail in silence. He did not care for the Hypergoombas that tried to goad him into a fight.

"I was being foolish," thought the shadow. "I tried to delude myself into thinking I wasn't that demon."

"Why did I do it?" the shadow asked himself. The mental image of Vivian filled his mind. He did not wish to squash her delusions. Plus, there was something bothering him about her. As if she needed him to escape something. Something bad. Something evil.

Evil...

…..Evil….

Evil…

**"Why hello there _!" the large koopa yelled. "Here to save _, once again?"**

**The hero glared at _. "Why don't you leave the Mushroom Kingdom alone for once, Koopa? You know I will just stop you from taking over again and again!"**

**The Koopa King smiled wickedly at _. "Not this time, chump! This time, I will be the victor!"**

**And the two battled. _ow_e_ blew fire at _io who quickly jumped over the flames. M_r_o quickly took a convient nearby axe, and cut the length of rope keeping the bridge above the lava below.**

**As he fell into the lava, B_w_e_ yelled at _a_i_, "I'll be back M_io! You wait and see!" And he sceamed as the lava hit his skin, and he burned to his death.**

**M_r_ winced as the Koopa King disappeared in the lava. He hated B_wse_, but he didn't enjoy watching him die, even if the koopa had the huge amount of **

**1-up as was reported. Turning away from the flames, _o found the cage he was looking for. The love of his life smiled at him with those sparkling eyes, and said-**

The shadow eyes opened and he found himself on the ground near the fallen tree. He tried to recall the events of his dream but only one thing appeared in his mind.

Pink. Something about that color made him feel empty, as if he was so close to the most important thing in his life, but it was just out reach.

Sighing heavily, the shadow knew he had to return to Vivian, before she got worried.

"Where have you been?" Vivian cried as the shadow entered the room. Surprised by her outburst, the shadow stammered his reply. "I-I was out for a walk."

This simple answer seemed to satisfy Vivian because she quickly forgot her question and continued her speech. "Look, I just realized something important!" she announced with an air of excitement about her. "You have numerous books on the Mushroom world, right?"

The shadow stared at Vivian in confusion, but nodded his head.

"And the only way to get to Twilight Town is by pipe, correct?"

Again, the shadow nodded his head.

"And those books you have all involve the exploration of the Mushroom World, right?"

The shadow nodded for the third time.

"So we must assume that there is more info about your past… outside Twilight Town!"

A wave of realizations washed over the shadow. Vivian was right. It was possible that he was from outside Twilight Town. Why did that theory not come to him before?

…It did not come to him because he was the demon. Nothing else.

But he had to continue to delude her. For now. To protect her.

"So we need to leave Twilight Town?"

Vivian smiled brightly. "Yep!"

The shadow smiled back. "Well, let's start packing!"

When Vivian's back was turned, the shadow picked p the scrapbook from the table. Something about it was calling to him. As if he needed it somehow.

The shadow packed the album into the bag.

The shadows looked at the pipe before them in awe. It was the way out of the town of darkness into the light. The shadow could not remember the outside world, so the idea of light gave him great interest.

Vivian saw the pipe as her escape. From… them.

The two shadows turned to each other and nodded their heads. Then the two jumped into the pipe and felt it suck them in.

The shadow felt the rush of the pipe guiding him towards the exit. It was quickly pushing toward that familiar light...

…Before he ran into the wall that pushed him back out.

The shadow stood on top of the pipe for a few moments before he jumped off. After a minute, Vivian returned from the pipe.

"Um… why did you come back here?" she asked in confusion.

The shadow shook his head. "I didn't come back… the pipe rejected me."

Vivian stared at the shadow in shock. "The pipe rejected you!"

The shadow nodded his head slowly. Was he so evil that the pipe prevented him from leaving Twilight Town? No, wait…

**"You have to have your name written on your person somewhere. You have your name on you right? Everyone does."**

"I- I just remembered something!" the shadow exclaimed.

"W-What?" Vivian shouted in excitement.

"I have to have my name written somewhere on me. I… heard that from someone. I can't remember who."

The shadow noticed a strange smile on Vivian's face. An almost… ominous smile. As if she got a wicked idea.

"Well, then." Vivian began, that strange smile plastered on her face. "I guess we'll have to give you a name."

Realizing her intentions, the shadow recoiled in shock. "N-nngh! I- I don't think that's really necesary-"

"Everyone needs a name! Now let's see… Oh I've got it! How about Slick?"

Realizing he wasn't getting out of this, the shadow decided to cooperate… for the most part.

"No. My name isn'y going to be 'Slick'." Something about that name rang a bell, a bell he didn't like one bit.

"Okay… how about Jumpman." "Hmm… catchy… but kind of simple. I vote nay."

"Hero of time?" "Feels overused and overally lame." "Fair enough… Oh! How about Majid?"

The shadow stared at Vivian for a few seconds before what she said clicked into his head. "Majid? What's Majid?"

Vivian eyes darted away as she spoke quickly. "I- It's Nomadimeese. It means "noble glory."

The shadow stared at Vivian longer. "Where did you learn Nomadimeese?"

"I-I picked it up somewhere…"

Deciding to drop the subject, the shadow mulled over the name.

"…I like it."

Vivian's head rose quickly in shock. "Y- you really do?"

The shadow nodded his head. "Yeah. Something about it just appeals to me."

Vivian smiled brightly up at the shadow. "Wow! Thanks!"

Suddenly, Vivian's eyed lit up in realization. "I better get a pen so we can write it on you!"

The shadow watched as Vivian glided back toward the Inn, in search of something to write with.

He really did like the name. Something about it just felt right.

"wait… he…."

What was that? The shadow turned around but seeing no one, dismissed it as his imagination.

"I need to relax…" thought the shadow. Reaching into his bag, the shadow brought out the old scrapbook. Something about it was so.. familiar.

"…guuuh…"

"Ignore the voices… 'Majid'." the shadow thought Opening up the book, the shadow stroked the empty pages. Near the back of the book, the shadow found strange, familiar writing.

_"Here's to all the great times we've had since we came to the Mushroom Kingdom._

_ Your brother-"_

"OH, ENOUGH OF THIS WAITING!" a shrill voice shouted.

The shadow quickly looked up at the strange creature before him.

She looked like Vivian. If you took away the beauty. And her personality. And everyone else that made Vivian the kind person she was. What was left was a cruel, heartless… shadow lady that was full of pure evil.

On her left was a large shadow lady that also looked a little like Vivian. Except instead of Vivian's gentle delicacy, there was brute force, and a feeling that this girl was not afraid to use it.

"So…. Mr. Shadow… wold you mind giving us our sister back?" the shadow lady asked. While her voice sounded sweet, the shadow could sense that underneath those words was a threatening nature that would soon rear it's ugly head.

"I afraid I don't know what you are talking about," the shadow responded calmly.

The shadow lady glared in hatred at "Majid." "Don't lie to me! We've seen you with Vivian and we intend to get her back. Even if she is butt ugly."

Majid stared in shock at the shadow lady. This was Vivian's sister?

And then it clicked in his head. This was why Vivian was so scared. Her only family hated her.

"Vivian is doing fine. And I don't think she wants to see you."

The shadow lady swelled up in rage. "DOESN'T WANT TO SEE US EH? WELL WHY DON'T YOU TASTE FIRE, PUNK!"

And out of nowhere, a ball of blue flames appeared in her hand, which she promptly threw at Majid. Majid managed to jump out the way in time. Unfortunately, the scrapbook wasn't so lucky.

Majid watched as the book was engulfed by the blue flame. The flame paused once it came over the book,but it quickly worked it's powers on those lost memories. The book turned to ice before it crumbled p, and was broke once it hit the ground.

Majid felt a fire burn up inside himself, not unlike some of Vivian's powers. That was one of his last known connections to his past. In his mind, it was his last hope that he wasn't a demon.

"HOW ABOUT THAT, SHADOW?" the shadow lady yelled. "MAYBE YOU'D LIKE TO TASTE SOME MORE!"

And Majid looked up at her, spitting on the ground before her, and said "Bring it hag."

BATTLE START

MAJID VS. BELDAM AND MARILYN

Beldam HP: 6 Marilyn HP: 5

"You'll never beat us!" cried Beldam.

"Guuuuuh,"said Marilyn.

Using her powers of ice, Beldam froze Majid to where he stood. Marilyn quickly followed up by using her aggressive spirit to beat up Majid. She ended her complete and total pawnage of Majid with a nice thunder crack on him.

GAME OVER

It was all too much. They were too powerful… and he hadn't even gotten one shot in...

_Mister…. _

"What was that" thought Majid, desperately trying to stay conscious.

…_battle… time..._

"W-Wha?"

**There was darkness all around him. Everything was so blurry, Majid couldn't see a thing.**

**But in front of him stood that Goomba girl, with her hair in a ponytail behind her helmet.**

**"Battle Time, Mister Man! Just find a way to beat this freak of the week, OK?"**

**"What's going?" Majid asked her. "Why are you here?"**

**"Don't sweat the details." she responded. "Just **_jump_** on him and hit him with your **_hammer!_**"**

**"My hammer? I don't have a hammer." Majid tried to say. Wait… that hammer that he used on Mario… where was it?**

**Before he could ask more, she disappeared into nowhere.**

**And in her place sat a hammer. A nice, if a bit used, one that felt familiar once Majid got his hands on it.**

**You found the Hammer! Majid can do the Hammer attack now! You can smash a yellow block with this Hammer.**

**"Oh! There we go!" a mysterious voice said behind him. Majid turned to see a wizened old Goomba standing there.**

**"Who are you?" Majid asked. Ignoring his question, the Goomba said "That's it! That's that Hammer!"**

**"What are you talking about?" Majid asked desperately.**

**"I wager that if you use that Hammer," the Goomba continued. "You can break the block that's in our way."**

**"What block?" Majid asked insistently. The goomba, like his predecessor, disappeared, replaced by a large yellow block.**

**Acting on instinct, Majid raised the Hammer, and brought it down upon the block. The block, upon contact with the Hammer, burst, soon disappearing from view.**

**Behind it was a huge construction site, and up at the top was a large gorilla. The gorilla spotted Majid and, in a seemly state of fear, started chucking barrels at him. Dodging the barrels, Majid rushed along the construction, trying to get to the top of the site. Seeing the barrel in front of him, Majid began another attempt to dodge it. Only to discover that he was high in the air, above any possible escape. Thus he was forced to jump over the barrel, while staying on the platforms.**

**And a rush came upon him. What was this… feeling that overwhelmed him? He could almost feel like he was flying. He- He to keep jumping!**

**And so Majid kept jumping over the barrels, continuing his speedy chase after at the gorilla until he finally caught up with it.**

**The gorilla, caught at a dead end, turned toward Majid and bared his teeth, as if to warn Majid of what was to come.**

**BATTLE START**

**MAJID VS. GORILLA**

**Gorilla HP: 5**

**Majid jumped down on the gorilla, and managed to give him another jump as he bounced off of the gorilla. **

**Gorilla HP: 3/5**

**The gorilla raised his fists, and brought them down upon Majid, dealing 2 damage to him. **

**Majid HP: 18/20**

**Majis jumped up into the air again and dealt another 2 damage to the beast.**

**Gorilla HP: 1/5**

**The besatt attempted to deal another attack, but Majid jumped up into the air again, dodging the move. As he came down, he brought out his Hammer, which came crashing down…**

…into the ground before Beldam and Marilyn. The two shadow spirits look in shock at the -former- fallen hero and his weapon that had come out of nowhere.

"My game isn't over yet," Majid said with a smile on his face.

BATTLE START

_Majid has learned the the attack JUMP and HAMMER!_

Beldam HP: 6 Marilyn HP: 5

Majid brought out his hammer, and used his spin ability, he hit Beldam and Marilyn in one fell swoop.

_Majid had learned the SPIN attack which is now in his HAMMER attack section._

Beldam HP: 3/6 Marilyn HP: 2/5

Beldam attempted to use her freeze powers on Majid, but he quickly swatted way her hand. He raised his hands toward the two shadows and unleashed a raw energy in the form of a giant fireball.

The fireball hit the two shadows and took the last of their battle energy, using 3 Flower Points in the process.

But the shadows were defeated.

Beldam HP: 0/6 Marilyn HP: 0/5

Majid: HP: 20/20 FP: 12/15

_Majid has learned Firebrand!_

_Majid has gained 30 star points._

** 000**

Beldam and Marilyn breathed heavily for a minute before the former spoke.

"We- *huff* We shall return to get her back. You'll see, shadow. You'll see."

And they disappeared into the twilight.

A minute later, Vivian returned from the Inn.

"Sorry it took me so long. The owner had to get a pen from an empty room. What a nice lady…"

Vivian grabbed the back of Majid's shirt and quickly wrote his name on it.

"Ready, 'Majid'." Vivian said slyly.

Majid smiled back. He was not going to tell her of the battle he had with her sisters. It would unsettle her too much.

"Ready Vivian."

And they jumped into the pipe, ready for their new adventure.

END OF PROLUOGE

0ooo0

WOOHOO! I FINISHED THE PROLOGE!

This chapter was unusually tough to write. I had a busy schedule when I started, so I expected it to take a while.

But my problem got worse. Once I reached the middle of this chapter, I felt my writing go down in quality. From the point where the found the scrapbook, I became less happy with the things I wrote.

Strangely enough, I enjoyed writing again once the scrapbook was crumbled. Maybe I subconsciously hated that book.

Or maybe it was Beldam. I don't know what it was but I enjoyed writing her.

Those two sirens will reappear later, and anyone who's played the game will know when.

Speaking of games, I put in A LOT of game references in that dream sequence. I actually went to YouTube, found a Paper Mario AND Paper Mario Thousand Year Door walkthrough, and quoted what Goompa and Goombella said in their respective scenes.

Yeah. I am VERY committed to this story.

Also to note, the jewelry in Mario's Strange Sack is all things he has received in Mario RPGs. The Pulse Stone and the Lucky Star Pendant are from the first Paper Mario, the Beanbean Broach is from Superstar Saga, and the Puni Orb is from Chapter Two of Thousand Year Door.

Another dream sequence thing is when Mario is by the fallen tree, he dreams of rescuing Peach. I totally made up that whole sequence on the spot. The dream sequence at the beginning is what happened when Doopliss defeated Mario next to the shack. Basically, instead of killing Mario, he took all of Mario's memeories, stole all of the items that could possibly cause them to return (including the scrapbook pictures; why he didn't just take the whole book? Ummm… I use the Shrug of God move!) AND he wiped the memories of the incident from all the nearby crows. Yep. My Doopliss is very, VERY, crazy prepared.

The mysterious dream sequence where Mario relearned how to fight will also be explained later. You know, the one with the Donkey Kong reference?

I hope you all liked my battle sequences as well. Mario learned A LOT of moves and he is going to learn more. YAH UNNECESSARY VIOLONCE!

Finally, shout outs! First let me thank the anonymous viewer under "just a fan" for being the first one to review. Good Job!

Second, Kyogreperson for giving me the winning (and only) suggestion for the shadow's name. By the way "Nomadimeese" is the language I made up for the Nomadimouse, creatures found in the Dry Dry Desert in Paper Mario 1. Majid actually means "noble glory" but it's Arabic. Something about that name really caught my eye. It just seemed so… I don't know, awesome. I thought it worked so I thank you again Kyogreperson.

The other names I mentioned: Slick is what Doopliss calls Mario, Jumpman was Mario's name in Donkey Kong, and the hero of time was my Take That at the Zelda series.

Thanks again readers! I will write again when I have the time and the story will continue… IN CHAPTER FIVE OF THE GAME! Woo!

Nerdman…. AWAAAAAAAAAAY!


	4. Chapter One: In the Rough

**Chapter One: In the Rough**

Climbing out of the dark depths that was the Rougeport Sewers, Majid and Vivian stepped into the town of rogues.

Around them was the sprawling maze that had been appropriately named "Rogueport." The sun shined down upon the shadows at last, startling them, especially Majid, for they had not seen sunlight in days.

"So where to next?" asked Vivian, who was blinking furiously, attempting to get used to the light.

Majid considered his options. Who was the most likely to have information to give them?

"Let's head to the local wizard. Perhaps he can divine my past, or tell us where to go next."

Vivian looked at him dubiously. "A wizard? My sister says they are just old phonies."

"Your sister says a lot of things," thought Majid. He had still not told her about his encounter with Beldam and Marilyn.

And he never planned to.

"Well it can't hurt to try," Maid insisted.

Vivian rolled her eyes but followed Majid into the town.

**Day One:**

The shadows stepped into the magician's house and were immediately greeted by a shock to their eyes. The room was covered in mysterious star shaped designs and curtains covered the walls. In the center was a large crystal ball sitting on a pedestal. Behind it was a mysterious cloaked figure.

Merlon.

"Hello there," Merlon said in a jolly fashion. "Have you come to upgrade your partner's rank?"

"Uh… no." Majid responded. "We are here to have our fortunes told. Preferably our past, but the future will do just as well."

Merlon was silent for a long minute. When he finally spoke, his voice was devoid of the joy he had expressed a moment ago. It was full of sadness, regret, and, underneath it all, anger.

"I don't tell fortunes anymore. Or pasts."

"Why not," Vivian asked, curiosity and a hint of smugness. Majid could tell she thought that Merlon couldn't tell fortunes in the first place.

"I don't think that's any of you business. Now if you please I am very busy-"

"Look," Majid interjected. "I really need to know something, so if took a small amount of your time to-"

"I TOLD YOU I DON'T TELL FORTUNES ANYMORE!" Merlon's voice was as loud as was possible for any human being or mushroom creature. Thunder cracked around them, bolts of lightening zapping in every direction. Wind emanated from it all, blowing a long, unavoidable gust at the two shadows. Merlon was in the center of it all, in the eye of the storm, eyes wild and full of fire.

And the storm passed.

The thunder stopped as Merlon fell, the lightening disappeared when his body hit the crystal ball, and the wind died down as the magician huffed and puffed in exhaustion.

"Go *huff* go to Merluvelee." Merlon said slowly, for his own sake not Majid's. "She lives in the sewers under the plaza. She can help. Now kindly," Merlon stood up, his strength returning quickly, "get out."

He slammed the door behind them a little harder than what was probably necessary.

0000oooo00000

"So we're listening to THAT nutjob?" Vivian shouted angrily. She had not stopped arguing since they left the magician. "C'mon Majid, we need to find a real lead!"

"We don't HAVE any other leads Vivian," Majid responded wearily, carefully avoiding a dead rat as they walked through the sewers. "It's going to get dark soon, and we'll need to find a place to stay and unpack. I'd like to get something done before we set out tomorrow."

"Fine. Whatever, " Vivian murmured.

Turning around the next corner, the shadows finally found what we are looking for.

The underground plaza livid up to its name (not that Majid remembered hearing about it), for it actually looked like a plaza. Surrounding the area were abandoned house and not-so-abandoned bars and shops. People were strolling the "streets," enjoying their simple time int their underground paradise.

The sad thing was how rundown it was. Water had flooded through, soaking almost half of the area. The places that weren't empty looked like they would cave in soon. And in the center was a broken down fountain, symbolizing the ruin that had befallen the once great town.

A large pedestal had fallen down, stopping the path of the shadows. Luckily. there was a small house that had a sign upon it: "The House of Merluvlee."

"Perfect," Majid thought happily as he reached for the doorknob.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY STAR PIECES FOR DAZZLE?" a shrill voice came from behind them. The shadows turned quickly and found a small man(?) standing there his wild, crazy eyes wide in anticipation. He (?) was wearing big, puffy clothes and a strange hat that had odd little sparkles drooping down from the ends.

Gathering his wits tighter, Majid answered "I'm afraid not. I really need to talk to Merluvlee, so-"

"YOU LIE TO DAZZLE!" the man (?) known as Dazzle screamed. "DAZZLE CAN SMELL THOSE PRECIOUS STAR PIECES YOU ARE KEEPING FROM DAZZLE! YES, YOU ARE BEING GREEDY, KEEPING THEM FROM DAZZLE. YOU ARE JEALOUS OF DAZZLE'S COLLECTION, DAZZLE CAN SMELL IT FROM YOU! JUST LIKE THE STAR PIECES YOU ARE KEEPING FROM HIM! IT IS WRONG, LIKE KEEPING PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY APART! IF YOU BE MEAN TO DAZZLE, DAZZLE WILL BE MEAN TO YOU!"

Dazzle push Majid out of the way and sat in front of Merluvlee's door.

Majid could sense that their was no stopping Dazzle, so he and Vivian slowly left the crazy obsessive (wo)man to him(her)self.

"Can I safely assume that you gave given up this ridiculous mission?" Vivian asked once they were a safe distance away. She hoping that Majid would stop wasting their time.

Much to Vivian's annoyance, Majid shook his head.

"No, I think we should look for those star pieces. My gut tells me we're going the right way."

Vivian rolled her eyes for the millionth time that day. "If you say so."

**RANDOM INTERMISSION!**

**Hi everyone, SuperNerdmanGuy here. I interrupted your usual program to bring you an important message.**

**I am stuck. I have literally no idea how our heroes are going to find the star pieces.**

**In the end, I just decided to pull something out of nowhere. I apologize in advance for the BIG LIPPED ALLIGATOR MOMENT that is destined to appear.**

**Please don't be too mad with me.**

**END INTERMISSION**

"So where are we going to look," Vivian asked. "It's not like we're going to fight a n enemy that comes from nowhere who will coincidentally have the item we are looking fo-"

"BLOOPER!" a strange, garbled voice shouted from above. Out of nowhere, a Blooper appeared, ready to fight.

BATTLE START

"You know, I hope we don't have to deal with weird battles at horribly staged times like this again," Majid noted.

Vivian nodded her head in earnest.

Blooper: 10/10

Majid: 20/20 Vivian: 15/15 FP: 12/15

The overgrown sea squid started the attacks by using his tentacles on Vivian.

Vivian: 11/15

Majid tried to JUMP on the Blooper, but it merely swatted him against a wall.

Majid: 17/20

"M-Majid!" Vivian cried. Majid looked up to see Vivian frozen where she stood.

"I can't move!" she shouted in fear.

"The Blooper's attack must have paralyzed her," Majid concluded. distracted by Vivian's plight, he didn't notice the tentacles coming towards him at a fast pace.

"Oof!" Majid: 13/20

After checking that he could still move his limbs, Majid quickly refocusd his energy to the Blooper. Raising his hands , Majid felt the energy flow throughout the tips of his fingers until the ball of flames appeared. Majid shot it forward towards the Blooper.

Blooper: 15/20

The Blooper yelled out in agony. Eventually it jumped into the water beside the "roads" and swam away.

Majid: 13/20 Vivian: 11/15 FP: 9/15

_Majid has gained 15 star points. 45/100_

BATTLE END

Majid walked over to where the Blooper had stood and picked up a growing shard that the creature had dropped.

"Do you think that's the star piece?," Vivian asked from behind him.

Free from the paralyzing poison (not the deadly kind), Vivian stood up carefully.

Majid nodded his head. "Are you okay?"

Vivian returned the nod. "Shall we go?" Vivian asked unaware of what had just happened.

"Yes," Majid spoke finally.

000ooo000

"YOU AGAIN!" Dazzle screamed. "DO YOU HAVE THE STAR PEICES THAT RIGHTFULLY BELONG TO DAZZLE?"

An exhausted Majid slowly placed the star piece in front of the man.

Dazzle stared, wide-eyed, at the shard before squealing in glee.

"YES! YES! THE STARS HAVE BEEN RETURNED TO DAZZLE! DAZZLE THANKS YOU!" Suddenly Dazzle stopped his odd skipping and turned to the shadows.

His voice was very quiet.

"Dazzle… will help you."

His hands began to glow a strange, bright red. As the colors danged on the man fingertips, Majid noticed that he and Vivian also began to glow that strange red color.

Once the energy that covered the shadows died down, Dazzle smiled his weird slasher smile.

"Dazzle has given you new power!" the creature explained. "Dazzle has given you the power to combine you and your partner's attacks!"

Vivian raised her eyebrows. "You had to give us a power to do that?"

Dazzle gave Vivian a strange look. "Of course!" he exclaimed, acting as if Vivian was an idiot.

Dazzle began to walk away from our heroes before Majid shouted "Don't you have to teach us how to use the move?"

Dazzle stared at Majid like he was crazy. "This isn't a video game." he respond bluntly.

He turned from our heroes and skipped away singing a odd little tune.

"Star pieces, star pieces beautiful and bright!

Star pieces, star pieces glowing in the night!"

"That is one weird dude," Vivian noted.

"That guy's a he?" Majid asked in shock

000ooo000

Majid carefully pushed open the door and stepped into Merluvlee's house.

"Hello my children," the mystic said in a singsong voice.

She beckoned the shadows forward. "What do the humble shadows of near and far require?"

Majid managed to stay calm in front of the mystic, but he did gulp before he responded. Although he couldn't see the woman's face, something about this woman seemed unnatural and… alluring. He hoped he could get out of here soon.

"We need our fortunes told. Or our past. Whatever's easier."

Majid could sense confusion coming from this woman. "Your past? I'm afraid I don't…" She paused.

"I see. Forgive me. I did not realize you were amnesiac.

Vivian gasped. "H-How did you know that?"

"I sensed it. I'm afraid that was all I could gleam from Mr…. shadow here. Now if you wish to have you're fortunes told, I know a man named Merlon who-"

"We talked to him already. He said he didn't do that anymore."

Merluvlee was silent for what seemed like an eternity until she rushed over to a nightstand and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote something quickly down on it. After putting it in an envelope, she turned back to the shadows and gave them the envelope.

"Give this to Merlon," she commanded. "And I will count it as payment for telling your fortune."

"So you'll tell my fortune?" Majid asked.

"Mystics such as Merlon or I are named for the skills we have the most success in. We usually retain our last name, but that's besides the point. Merlon is the expert fortune teller but since he is still in his current state… I will have to help you."

She walked over to her crystal ball. "It will take a little more energy out of me then when I gleam for sprites or stars, but I will do it. Now sit."

Obeying her orders, the shadows sat on the mat in front of her.

The mystic stared down at the crystal ball in front of her, and began to chant.

"Sahm ha hum do eh. Sahm ha hum lay. Sahm ha hum do eh. Sahm ha hum-

CCCCCRACK! Immediately and unexpectedly, the lights went out at the unknown sound. Simultaneously, Merluvlee fell to the ground as if she had been hits by a thousand volts of electricity.

Majid automatically jumped up and used his firebrand technique to light up the room. Beside Vivian was looking around wildly until Majid grabbed her shoulder where she began to relax.

Until she saw the mystic.

Merluvlee was rising from the ground, her arms above her shoulders, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Green smoke surrounded her, floating above them, and seeming over the cracked floor.

When she spoke, her voice no longer held the singsong quality it had before. Instead it was raspy voice, devoid of any emotion or feeling.

"East to West then West to East

avoid becoming the Dragon's feast.

The Bloopers of three

will end at the sea.

To regain an ally's trust

defeating the demon is a must.

Shadow, then thief

doctor, sailor who becomes the chief.

After you abandon your friends

you will make amends.

When the skies turn black

with old memories, you will come back.

Help the one you once fought

being a villain he will stop.

Defeat the evil

that comes from times of medieval.

And once the evil has been despised of

you will return home with your true love."

Merluvlee's eyes reappeared and the mist disappeared. Majid managed to catch her before she fell to the ground. A glance is all it took to tell she was unconscious.

Majid carried the mystic over to her bed, deciding that they would wait until she came to.

"W-What just happened," Vivian asked, clearly in shock of the new events.

Before Majid could answer, Merluvlee stirred and tried to sit up before her energy failed her.

Catching her breath, she turned her head to the shadows.

"I told a prophecy," she announced bluntly.

"A prophecy," Vivian questioned.

"Yes young shadow," the mystic replied. "A prophecy… they have no prophecies in over a decade."

"I-Is it good that we have been told a prophecy?" Majid asked hopefully.

"The last time a prophecy was told, the Koopa Clan called war upon the

Toads. You tell me."

Majid wisely deciding to not respond.

"That… thing that happened to me," Merluvlee began. "It was very exhausting. Before I pass out I need to tell you something."

Majid and Vivian leaned forward in expectation.

"If you two have just received a prophecy, bad things are rising. Terrible things. And judging by what I said…" she paused for a moment. "You are probably going to have to save the world from an evil spirit that gives death and destruction to all you cross it's path."

And with those last foreboding words, Merluvlee lost consciousness.

000ooo000

Hi everybody!

(Hello Dr. Nick.)

Now there is no one out there who can question if I know where this story is going. In your faces doubters! In your faces!

I'm trying not to explain things too much, but I do feel I need to let some people know a thing or two about where I go from here.

This story is going through the Paper Mario episodic format. You know, a Prolouge and then eight chapters of Plot Coupons. Okay, I'm going to downplay the plot coupons (Crystal Stars in this case) but they are still going to have a small impact.

Another thing, during this Paper-Mario-format-chapter the fan-fiction-chapters will take place over a day to day basis. Example, this chapter was day one.

The mystic people will be making a return appearance at some point.

Now remember folks, read and review.

...

What's that? You're looking for my trademark "NERDMAN AWAY!"?

No, I'm not going to do that. It was funny at first, but now it's just annoying.

NERDMA-

Nope not happening. Sorry.

*hit on head*

NERDMAN…. AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!

stupid joke.

EDIT: I am now staring a survey for this thing: Who do you think Merluvlee is talking about in the prophecy?


	5. New Powers and A Manhunt

**DAY TWO:**

The light of the early morning sun shined through the open windows of the Inn. While it was at least six o' clock, Rogueport's plaza was already beginning to fill up as the daily market began. The market was an important part of Rogueport's economy, and as such, business owners set up their wares very early.

Majid looked over the market from his second floor room. After exiting the sewers, the shadows found that the day was reaching a close. Making their way to the Inn, they quickly grabbed a room for the night. The Innkeeper, "Marie", seemed slightly suspicious, but allowed them to stay anyways.

"East to West, West to East." Merluvlee's voice echoed in his head.

Majid turned away from the window and walked over to the kitchen table. A large pile of notes were strewn all over the table, filled with notes, listing all the possibilities the prophecy cold have meant.

But one topic that Majid avoided in their discussion was the line involving abandoning his friends. Abondon Vivian… that couldn't happen.

"Well, good morning sunshine," Vivian said happily as she returned from the local pub with breakfast.

Majid smiled back. "Morning."

Never.

"So, shall we continue our debate on where to head first?"

Majid shook his head. "No, I think I know what we need to do."

Vivian's head came up from her food quickly. "WHAT? WHERE!"

Choosing to brush over Vivian astonishment that he knew what he was doing, Majid continued his explanation.

"If we choose to believe the words of Meluvlee, the east side is the place to go."

Vivian accepted these words without question. She no longer doubted the words of a mystic.

"According to the bartender downstairs, the location marked on this map is most likely to have the best information."

Three spots were marked on the map: the Trouble Center, the hideout of on of the local gangs, and the home of a professor.

Majid had already eliminated the hideout and the Trouble Center. Visiting a gang was probably not a good idea and who knows when the trouble would be answered.

The only reliable and safe option was to see Professor Frankly.

* * *

Professor Frankly looked up from his book to spot the shadows enter his home. The professor was a 60-ish years old Goomba with large spectacles sitting upon his head.

Majid instantly felt like he could trust this complete stranger, and was surprised by the glare he received form the old goomba.

"If you," Frankly began testily, "are one of those Shadow Sirens, then I'm afraid you must leave. Now."

Majid vaguely recalled the words Shadow Sirens, but from where he wasn't sure.

"We are not a member of these 'Shadow Sirens'." Majid said calmly.

Frankly warmed up to the shadows immediately. "Sorry about the threat. A good friend of mine warned me about some fiendish group of shadows that were stealing and threatening people. Naturally, my associate bested them, but they are still out their somewhere. The fiends."

Vivian looked away from the goomba nervously.

"It's alright," Majid brushed over. "Now, we were told that you had a large amount of reliable information that would be useful to our journey. He said it was probably the biggest collection in Rougeport."

Frankly swelled up in pride. "Well, I wouldn't know about that. Admittedly, this is not the first time I have heard these words. Actually, one of my college friends joked that I had the biggest collection in all of the kingdom of- Oh, excuse me I'm getting off I ask what you need from this humble old goomba?"

Majid leaned forward. "What do you know about prophecies?"

Frankly seemed slightly startled by the question. "Prophecies… my it's been years since I've heard that word. Even so, I have small collection of books on the subject and even a list of notes on the prophecies of the last 50 years. There's only been four or five recorded ones, but still…"

Frankly's voice suddenly left him. He stared at the two shadows, as if a sudden realization had hit him straight in the chest.

"Perhaps," he said carefully. "You better tell me everything."

* * *

Frankly was pacing nervously by the end of the story. "This is bad, this is very very bad." he muttered continuously. "How is this possible? I-" He stopped and turned to the shadows.

"I will help you as best I can," he stated finally.

Majid and Vivian sighed in relief.

"I want you to go to the docks. The associates I mentioned earlier should be there. Explain the situation. He and his friends will help.

"Not only that, but as mentioned all you hold one you is travel books."

"Actually," Vivian interrupted. "There was this scrapbook-"

"No, Vivian. The scrapbook was destroyed." Majid interjected.

"How?"

"Completely natural causes that don't have anything to do with sisters."

"Never mind that," Frankly said hurriedly. "If all had was travel books, you should have gone through the docks at least once. Ask around.

"Before you go, there is one thing I wish to do." the professor said as they reached for the door. "My college friend has been studying the possibilities with transferable powers. Would you mind assisting me in a quick study involving these moves?"

Majid sighed, but nodded sullenly.

"Fantastic."

BATTLE START!

"Let us begin," Frankly said with determination on his face. Majid somehow suspected that this had less to do with the goomba's friends and more about helping the shadows' upcoming journey.

"Use Duplicate on me."

Majid concentrated on his dark veil changing into the professor's body. He felt his body tingle before it shifted into a old goomba with familiar spectacles on his head.

"Very good Majid."

_You mastered Duplicate! You can now shapeshift in and out of battle! To gain more forms, level it up once you've collected enough star points! WARNING: outside of battle, you can only stay in a form for a limited amount of time. Inside of battle, you only stay in the form for one attack. Leveling up increases the length of time you can spend in a form._

"Now while we're here, why don't I teach you about Partner Attacks? Return to your default form and use the Fire Rage partner attack."

After switching to shadow from, Majid and Vivian stepped a safe distance away from each other, which Frankly explained was part of the move.

"Now concentrate your fire powers on combining in one spot."

The two shadows shot fireballs at one spot, causing a larger ball to form. It grew bigger and bigger as the fireballs rammed into it. Once it reached its peak potential (which was the size of Magnus von Grapple), Frankly told them to stop.

"Now Majid. Kick the giant ball of fire."

Majid jumped high into the air, doing a _STYLISH_ flip in the process., and kicked the giant, sun-like object. The flames hurled through the air towards an enthusiastic Frankly.

Finally realizing that a giant ball of fire was heading straight toward him, Frankly quickly jumped out of the way. The ball of flames went rolling past him him until it bounced off the brick wall separating the east side into two. The flames flew over the heroes, hitting a boat near the docks.

_You mastered Partner Attacks!_

The three heroes stared at where the ball of fire had gone for a few minutes. Then Professor Frankly turned to the shadows.

"Good job Majid. Now there is one thing you should know: Dazzle's magic will allow you to get a new power whenever a partner joins your quest. When that happens, call be on this." Frankly handed Majid a strange communicator. "It's a Game Boy Horror SP. I got it from my college friend. Call me on it whenever you're in a bind, or have a new partner. Now if you excuse me, we should leave before the police gets here." With that, the goomba took off into his house.

* * *

Majid and Vivian stared at the wreckage their fireball had caused.

"This is not good," Vivian muttered. "What if someone finds out?"

"It'll be fine. Look I'm placing a bag of money next to the wreckage that should pay for the costs."

Vivian sighed and decided to return her thoughts to asking the sailors if they had seen Majid before. Many were reluctant to help and the ones that weren't were too busy helping some "Flavio" guy. This Flavio had a huge ship that needed to take off in a couple days. Many sailors expressed their gratitude that the "Giant Fire From The Star Spirits" hadn't destroyed his ship, but they seemed to believe it was a warning to not take off on the voyage.

"This is going to be a long day," Vivian muttered.

* * *

Dooplis was on top of the world. For the first time in his life, he was loved. People looked up to him, admired him.

He had been rescued from the cold depths of loneliness.

Still, sometimes he felt as if the darkness still lied in his heart, begging to be let out.

So, when his "partners" weren't looking, he indulged in his evil side.

For example, he had threatened this "Admiral Bobbery" in order to continue this quest to the Island, whatever it was called.

Doopliss froze as he entered the docking area.

He was here.

Great Star Spirits above, the real Mario had found him.

Had he come to take back what was rightfully his?

…No.

He had worked to hard for this, all the steps he had prepared in advance. Doopliss wasn't going to let it go so soon.

He would fight for this love, and he would win.

* * *

"SHADOW!" cried an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"Please no," Majid thought desperately. "It's not him, it's not him, it's not-"

Turning around, Majid found himself face to face with Mario.

"Shoot."

"So, shadows, you have followed us to Rogueport to fight us," Mario said arrogantly.

"I didn't even know you were in Rogueport," Majid responded calmly.

"Then why would you come here?" said the shy koopa nervously.

Majid sighed. "To find my past."

The large cloud lady stared curiously at him. "Your past? What could you possibly-"

"As if we could trust you," the yoshi said angrily. "After all you did in Twilight Town? And I see your still using your Shadow Gonzales form."

Majid stared at him blankly. "My shadow what?"

"Your Shadow Gonzales form. Your body is just a... "Mario" duplicate right now."

"My body's not real?" Majid questioned in disbelief. "It's a copy?"

Vivian stared at Majid and Mario, as if comparing them in her head. "I don't see it," she shrugged.

"Great. That's settled. Now can I go now?" Majid asked hopefully.

"What did you mean by 'find your past'," the cloud lady asked suspiciously.

Majid sighed again. "I don't remember anything. Everything is a blank before I woke on some random path near Twilight Town."

The cloud lady rubbed her chin in thought.

"You can't honestly believe that," the yoshi scoffed. "He's a bad guy. Both of them are!"

Before the lady could say anything, Mario interrupted. "What about that huge destruction behind you? When did that happen?"

Majid and Vivian looked away, clearly embarrassed.

"It was sort of an… accident," Majid admitted nervously.

"As if!" the yoshi shouted. "Let's pummel this dude."

BATTLE-

"Now wait a minute," Majid said. "Let's not be rash here. I'm sure we can all find a peaceful way to- IS THAT A POKEMON?"

Everyone looked off to where Majid was pointing. While they were distracted, Majid and Vivian ran off.

"Why are we running away," Vivian asked as they ran up the stairs to the plaza.

"Vivian, it was 2 vs. 5."

The shadows ran through the plaza and quickly jumped through a pipe that took them to the West Side Sewers.

East to West, West to East.

* * *

Mario's party waited outside of the Trouble Center for their leader to return.

"I can't believe we fell for that," Yoshi grumbled angrily.

"Considering how many times we opened those cursed chests I'm not that surprised," Goombella responded.

Flurrie floated next to the door, deep in thought.

"Why didn't you guys help?" Yoshi shouted angrily. "We could have stopped them."

"…Yoshi."

Yoshi turned to Flurrie to see a strange look on her face.

"If the Shadow really had amnesia, than he should receive our help, not our hate."

Yoshi stared at her. "You bought that? Come on he's a bad guy, you can't trust him!"

Flurrie shook her head. "Yoshi, I have had many careers. But my most successful was by far my acting career. It taught me many things, including that people have many different faces underneath other faces. When I learned that, I was able to expand my knowledge of my own powers as well."

Yoshi shook his head. "Even if he was telling the truth, what would happen when he learned who he was?"

"There is no way to know. But I believe that he would be thrown into a state of shock. Every time he has learned more his past, he appears to be scared, frightened really. I believe he would want to change who he was into someone nicer, and trustworthy. Not unlike Mario."

Her face darkened slightly at those words, but Yoshi was sure it was a trick of the light.

Mario returned from the Trouble Center with a smile on his face.

"What happened, Mario?" Koops asked.

"I just took care of our shadow problem. Everything is fine."

Inside the Trouble Center, there was a new sign upon the door.

WANTED:

MARIO LOOK ALIKE SHADOW

REWARD: 700 COINS

DEAD OR ALIVE

* * *

**STATS:**

**Majid: 20/20**

**Vivian: 15/15**

**FP: 13/15**

**Star Points: 45/100**

**Coins: 0**

**ITEMS:**

**Game Boy Horror SP**

**Matre Delish's Guide for Experienced Cooking**

**Super Luigi**

**The Mushroom World: Your Travel Guide (special map included)**

**Pulse Stone**

**Puny Orb**

**Beanbean Brooch.**

**Lucky Star Pendant**

**Prophecy Notes**

**Mushroom**

**Fire Flower**

* * *

Hello readers! Sorry for the delay, but due to a ton of work that came up, I have been unable to reach a computer for the past couple weeks.

I have, however, had enough time to write down almost all of chapter 6 on a notepad, so here's hoping I can type it up after I get over this last week.

I finally figure out how to paste seperation marks! YES!

I have also added a little area at the end to list all the things Majid had on him right now.

Please read and review!

Please. Or Scappy-Doo dies

Oh wait, everyone hates Scappy.

Okay, Ursula dies (take that DinnerWarrior!)

Also, BISlover. I agree. Bowser taking out Dark Bowser with punch is the awesomest thing in the universe.

Later!


	6. The Doctor Is In!

The remainder of the day was spent in the sewers. The west side of the sewers, Majid realized. The irony was incredibly annoying.

Eventually, night came. The shadows found an abandoned house to sleep in, but not much sleep was achieved.

A new day was beginning, but not in their favor.

* * *

**DAY THREE:**

Majid and Vivian figured out very quickly that there was a manhunt out for them.

They noticed it about the point where they got in a fight with a pack of goombas who mentioned something about "reward money."

When the shadows decided to resurface from the sewers, they were disguised accordingly, with Majid only surfacing from what he dubbed "the Shadow Dimension" when they needed information.

Majid also discovered another problem on their hands. They were out of money.

This, of course, led to a minor argument that morning.

"We need to search for your past! Where will this prophecy take us?"

"We can't search for my past if we're on the run, Vivian!"

Majid won the argument, and soon the two shadows were heading over to the Trouble Center, in a new effort to find means of support.

As they approached the Trouble Center, Vivian's eyes widened with a sudden realization. "We're in the East Side."

Majid was really beginning to hate prophecies.

* * *

"I didn't know there was a badge shop up here," Majid muttered.

The two shadows were standing on top of Zess T.'s house as they waited for their mysterious employer.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Vivian asked nervously.

"Like I said before, this trouble can't be traced back to us," Majid explained. "If we don't want to be captured for 700 coins, we need to keep a low profile."

Vivian shivered slightly at the thought of being captured. Dead or alive, as the poster had said.

"But we're hiding in the shadows," Vivian said in irritation. "How can anyone find us?"

"It's amazing what you can find in the shadows, young one," spoke a mysterious voice.

A figure jumped down from above onto the roof in front of the shadows. The masked figure was a nomadimouse, with pure, white fur and her tail, shaped in the form of a heart. Her face was covered by the pink mask that sat on her large nose.

"No need to hide anymore. It's rude to keep people waiting," the nomadimouse spoke. "Although, if you were really wished to hide from me, you could stand to be a little quieter."

The mouse analyzed the two shadows that appeared in front of her. "So you are the ones who accepted my trouble. I'll admit I was expecting a certain… mustachioed individual, but you will do."

Vivian scoffed at the nomaimouse's words. "Glad to know you have so much confidence in us," she remarked bitterly.

The mouse laughed heartily at Vivian's words. "My my, what a wonderful child you are! You will do better than I suspected."

Vivian begrudgingly accepted the words of the mouse.

"My name is Ms. Mowz. I am a world renowned badge thief. I have stolen badges from across the Mushroom World."

"Is there a point to this," Vivian asked impatiently.

Ms. Mowz laughed for the second time. "Patience child, patience. I am somewhat… embarrassed to say that there is one castle that I was unable to find the badge I was seeking. Hooktail's Castle has many secrets, most of which I do not know of. That, unfortunately, includes the location of the badge.

"I want you to find this badge. Then bring it back to me."

"Won't this 'Hooktail' guy mind that we're breaking into his castle and stealing his stuff," asked asked.

"Of course not," Ms. Mowz dismissed. "Hooktail was a deadly dragon. She can only fit in the top floor."

Spotting Majid and Vivian's looks, she added. "Hooktail is also dead."

"Are you sure Hooktail's dead?" Majid asked doubtfully.

"Absolutely."

"Are you sure that Hooktail is a girl?"

Ms. Mowz pondered the question carefully. "Frankly, no."

* * *

Majid stepped off of the blue pipe onto the grassy plains of Petal Meadows, with Vivian following close behind.

Majid breathed in deeply, and felt his body returning from the "Shadow Dimension."

He took in the fresh air of the beautiful far-reaching grassland.

If it wasn't for the hideous castle and the stone pipe, this would have been the perfect vacation spot.

"There it is," Majid thought. "The home of Hooktail the dragon.

The words of the prophecy echoed in his head. Majid shook those thoughts away and turned to Vivian. She returned his look with a determined nod.

They jumped into the stone pipe.

* * *

Hours passed at an annoyingly long pace.

They searched the cattle in vain, examining every suspicious looking spot, although they had no idea what those tiny x's were. Despite this, they had been unsuccessful in their search and Vivian was getting.. cranky.

"Did we find it yet," Vivian whined.

"We'll find it when we find it," Majid responded dejectedly.

"But we've been searching for forever," Vivian complained. "Can't we change troubles?"

"We would have to pay a fee. With money that we don't have."

"But what if-"

Majid suddenly shushed her and stopped talking all together. "Did you hear something?"

Vivian concentrated and she heard a very faint voice. "It sounds like… tiny screaming."

The shadows looked upward. "It's coming from the top floor."

Quickly, Majid shapeshifted into a parakoopa, grabbed Vivian, and flew out the window.

The great thing about shapeshifting is the minor mental change. When one shapeshifts, your brain immediately adapts to the change so that you can easily and effortlessly mimic their movement patterns. If, however, your shapeshifting powers have been transferred over to you from another person (with possible use of the dangerous Duplighost move of which no one speaks of) it is likely that adjusting process would be delayed by an unknown period of time.

So jumping out a window while carrying a young girl is not one of the best ideas.

"AHHHHHHH!" Majid and Vivian screamed as they fell from they sky.

The wings on Majid's back began to flap furiously as Majid fell closer and closer to the ground. Eventually, the shadows stopped falling as the wings reached a steady, continuous pace.

The shadows sighed in relief, and Majid concentrated on rising upward.

Once they reached the top of the castle, Majid set Vivian down and returned to his shadow form.

"Never…. again," Vivian huffed as she got back her breath.

"HELP!" a voice cried from behind the large doors. The shadows rushed inside.

Inside the room was a giant Blooper, chasing a small toad who wore a large cape.

"WHAT IS THAT?" Vivian gasped.

"It's a Big Blooper. Looks like it smelled the decaying body of Hooktail and ate it's remains." Judging by the lack of dead dragons, Majid was probably right.

"You! Do I need help? I do!" the toad yelled at the shadows as he continued running.

The Big Blooper noticed the shadows for the first time and roared angrily.

**"BLOOPER!"**

BATTLE START!

Majid: 20/20

Vivian 15/15

Big Blooper: 20/20

Majid used JUMP on the Blooper. It did 3 damage.

Vivian used her Fire Rage attack! Both shadows slowly built up their fire powers and shot the fireballs forward. Once the giant ball was up to its full potential, Majid quickly kicked the fire towards the Big Blooper, doing 5 damage.

Big Blooper: 12/20

FP:12/15

The Big Blooper rammed headfirst into Majid, and quickly backed off after a dizzy Majid was on the floor. The attack did 3 damage.

Majid: 17/20

Majid bounced back up and used Duplicate to change into a Hammer Bro. Majid tossed tons of Hammers that came from nowhere toward the giant sea squid. 4 damage was done.

Big Blooper: 8/20

FP: 10/15

The Blooper tried to attack Majid, but the shadow defended himself with the Hammer.

Big Blooper: 6/20

Vivian got her self prepared for another Fire Rage, before Majid suddenly had a lightbulb moment.

"Vivian," Majid shouted. "This time YOU kick the fire ball!"

"What?" Vivian stared back. "Why?"

"Trust me!"

Vivian decided to agree to Majid's term, insane they as they might seem. After the two shadows finished forming the ball, Vivian quickly jumped up and kicked it with her… feet? The ball went soaring over the shadows, hit the Booper and then bounced off. Majid pulled out his hammer and returned the ball to the Blooper. The move was repeated until the ball disappeared. 8 damage.

Big Blooper: 0/20

The Blooper fell to the ground, finally defeated.

_You learned Advanced Fire Rage!_

_You gained 30 Star Points!_

* * *

Th toad huffed and puffed as he tried to catch his breath. Once his physical energy returned, he turned to the shadows.

"Thank you for saving me. Is my name Dr. Toadley? It is."

Majid paused for a moment before speaking. "Doctor, if I may, what are you doing in this horrible castle.?"

Dr. Toadley smiled proudly, as if Majid asked a wise question. "Was I searching for the hiding place? Of course."

"The-the hiding place of what?" Majid asked testily.

"Do I care what's there? I don't. I just want to find the hiding place."

The doctor realized how vague he was being, and cleared his throat.

"Did I hear about invisible veils that hide secret treasures? I did. Did I want to investigate myself? I did. Was this room the only room that was confirmed by my associates to have a veil? It was."

"But why should you care about magic veils?" Vivian asked.

Toadley turned slightly red. "Do-do I occasionally indulge in studies of the magical? I… do…"

Vivian raised an eyebrow. "Right.."

Majid closed his eyes and rubbed his chin in thought. "So these 'veils' would be hiding… what exactly?"

"Hmmm…" Dr. Toadley considered. "Well… Would star pieces, stairs, badges, mushrooms, or anything else be possible?"

Majid and Vivian leaned in eagerly.

"Probably."

The two shadows gave each other a look. "How can we help?"

Dr. Toadley seemed somewhat eager to gain assistance, although Majid did think he heard the doctor mutter something like "Do I want to see shadow powers first hand?…"

"Have I determined that the veil is in the middle of the room? I have. We need to find a way to move or destroy the veil."

Majid was rubbing his chin, once again in deep thought. "What if we burned it?"

"Pardon?"

"Vivian and I have fire powers. We could use these to burn the veil."

"Shadows have fire powers?"

Vivian shook her head. "No, not all of us. Actually, Majid and I are the only ones I've seen who have fire powers. My sisters have earth and ice powers."

Majid's mind flashed to his fight with the sisters. They did have elemental powers when he thought back to it.

"Facinating." Toadley was muttering. "Tell me, how does-"

Majid cleared his throat loudly.

"Never mind. Shall you begin with the burring of the veil?"

"We shall." Majid and Vivian got into position around the -supposed- veil location. Toadley's eyes glinted with childlike wonder as fire sprang from the shadows' fingertips. The flames flew into the air, stopping in mid-flight on the veil location. Soon a fire spread in the air, as if an invisible paper was burning to the ground. The edges turning black as the veil drooped downward, eventually turning to ash.

And sitting in front of them was a small, wooden chest.

"Fantastic!" Dr. Toadley shouted in glee. "Does this prove the existence of veils? It does!"

"Can we take what's inside?" Majid asked cautiously.

"Hm? Oh, yes, You may."

Majid opened the tiny chest and grabbed the badge that lied inside. BADGE GET!

Satisfied with his discovery, Dr. Toadley joined the shadow on their return trip to Rogueprt. "So, why are you in Hooktail's Castle?" he asked as they walked.

"It's a long story involving memory loss, a manhunt, and a lack of money," Vivian explained simply.

Toadley chuckled. "Do we have plenty of time? We do."

* * *

"Amazing," the good doctor murmured. "Have I ever had an adventure like that? I have not." Toadley reflected on his own words for a moment before admitting, "Have I ever had an adventure? None whatsoever."

Toadley's eyes glinted suddenly, as if an idea, more of a fantasy, struck him from afar. "What if… If you… Would you mind if I joined your journey?"

Majid and Vivian exchanged doubtful looks and then turned to stare at the doctor.

"You two," he spoke, gesturing at the shadows, "have powers I have never seen. Have I ever felt like the world of magic was on my fingertips? Well, yes I have. I sometimes have visions, and tell fortunes on the side of my work. If you could help me study, and perhaps learn the world of magic, could I assist with medical preparations?"

"He could," Majid noted mentally.

Dr. Toadley's stuck out his hand. "What do you say?"

Majid stared at Toadley outstretched hand for a moment. Then he grabbed and shook it joyfully.

"I say welcome to the team."

_Doctor Toadley has joined your party!_

_Abilities: Primer_

_Dr. Toadly has the unique ability to spot an enemy's weakest points and use them to strike with exact precision. This adds a few more points of damage, but also shows the weak point to other party members. This allows more damage to be given to enemies. His special partner move is called "Medicinal Attack." He tosses… vitamins… into an enemies mouth. The opponent becomes… dizzy… and Majid attacks the villain. Outside of battle, Toadley can heal some wounds to boost up your defense._

_"Can you count on me? You can."_

Vivian and Majid shared a look before following their strange new partner out of the castle.

* * *

"So the heroes return," Ms. Mowz smiled as the shadows appeared before her. "Were you successful?"

Majid tossed the Sound FX badge over to the mouse in response. The thief caught it and chortled gleefully once it was in her grasp.

"Very good. Here is your payment."

She tossed Majid a bag that jingled noisily, which Majid caught all too happily.

As the trio turned away, Ms. Mowz suddenly asked an unusual question. "Are the wanted signs about you telling the truth?"

Majid and Vivian froze.

"Are you cold-blooded shadows who wish to destroy our peaceful live in Rogueprt? Or maybe the demise of the entire Kingdom of-"

"Stop." Dr. Toadley interrupted. "They are not those things."

Ms. Mowz turned to the doctor as if she was noticing him for the first time.

"Are they good people? They are."

Ms. Mowz gave Toadley a strange look. "Do you trust them?"

"I do."

That appeared to help the thief make a decision.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

Majid shook his head carefully, not knowing what the mouse meant.

"Perhaps I can help with that."

_Ms. Mowz joined your party!_

* * *

**STATS:**

**Majid: 20/20**

**Vivian: 15/15**

**Dr. Toadley: 5/20 (he's just tired from running around so much)**

**Ms. Mowz: 25/25**

**FP: 7/15**

**Star Points: 75/100**

**Coins: 200**

**ITEMS:**

**Game Boy Horror SP**

**Matre Delish's Guide for Experienced Cooking**

**Super Luigi**

**The Mushroom World: Your Travel Guide (special map included)**

**Pulse Stone**

**Puny Orb**

**Beanbean Brooch.**

**Lucky Star Pendant**

**Prophecy Notes**

**Mushroom**

**Fire Flower**

* * *

Okay, I have no one to blame but myself for the delay.

I COULD have named the title for this chapter something that reflected two party member joining, but I just liked the title "The Doctor Is In" so I didn't.

Review. Please. I'm begging you. You have to review because… uh…

I'm Batman. That's why. There's been a delay because I'm Batman. I'm always out there in the night, staying vigilant. Striking fear into the hearts of criminals, possibly driving them insane in the process. Which is why they all go to the Asylum.

I can breath in space. Because I'm Batman.

Review the fanfiction.


	7. One Short Day In The Rogue's City

**DAY FOUR**

Majid grumbled bitterly as Toadley examined his head. The doctor had insisted that he wake up Majid bright and early for a quick test, to see if he could figure out what caused Majid's amnesia in the first place.

Majid was not a morning person.

Despite being on the receiving end of many accidental fireballs, Toadley was undisturbed and ready for his first patient of the week.

Majid was still not a morning person.

"Are we done yet?" Majid whined annoyingly on the spare bed. Ms. Mowz had given the four a place to stay, with the girls in one room and the guys in another.

"Interesting… what's this?….. possibly?…." Toadley would murmur, ignoring Majid's complaint. Eventually, the toad announced his verdict.

"Would it appear that your amnesia is caused by a bonk to the head? It would not. Does it seem like your amnesia is caused by a shock? It would not."

"Then what did cause my memory loss?"

"Magic."

Majid stared agape at Doctor Toadley. "Magic?"

"Yes. Is it Magyk? It is not. It is Magic."

"But… how?"

"Well… it's sort of a grey area." Toadley admitted. "You see, some people are born with magic, while others have magic thrust upon them. But everyone is born with some magical powers. They could be strong powers, they could be minor powers. Until they find their magical selves-"

"Magical selves?" Majid interrupted.

"Again, it's a grey area, so Is it mostly conjecture?"

"It is?" Majid groaned.

Toadley nodded. "These powers usually reflect who we are, or what we do with our lives. Some people are just naturally born with magic. The Goombas, The Bomb-bombs, and the Duplighosts are great examples."

"What powers do those guys have?"

"The Goomba usually possess psychic abilities, the bomb-bombs can return to life if they died of explosion related activities. And can Duplighosts duplicate? Probably, I've never seen one. Again, this is conjecture. You are a natural with fire powers, as is Vivian. Whoever stole your powers is also a naturally-born, and very powerful, magical being."

"So we search for that guy?"

"We do."

"How will we know if he's the guy?"

"Will we have to wing it? We will"

Majid groaned in exasperation.

* * *

Vivian was having a surprisingly good time with Ms. Mowz. While she initially distrusted the thief, Vivian quickly warmed up to her. After all Ms. Mowz was kind, young, and a pleasant person to be around.

You know, if she wasn't stealing from you.

The two girls were out getting supplies (and hopefully information) to prepare for whatever trouble came next. The first thing they grabbed was disguises, as Vivian did not want to constantly hide in the Shadow Dimension wherever she went. Now throughly hidden in plaint sight, Vivian found herself waiting for Ms. Mowz to return from the badge shop. Apparently, the thief was conducting some quick business, and was planning to leave the store to her Assistant Manager.

Being out in the open, and yet perfectly hidden behind a thick, green cloak, was somewhat… nerve-wracking. And yet also comforting. She had nothing to hide from.

Suddenly, Vivian found herself very VERY bored. Desperate to pass the time, the girl counted the number of packing sailors for some sort of trip.

"Fascinating, isn't it?" came a voice. Vivian turned and found herself face to face with Flurrie.

"EEP!" Vivian's muffled squeal cried. If Flurrie noticed the sound, she didn't let on.

"The sea has always been a source of amazement to me. It's never ending waves… it's oceanic sounds. When I was on tour, back when I was in show business, I took a cruise across Cheep Ocean to the Beanbean Kingdom. At night, you could hear the Star Kids themselves, dancing on the waves. I never appreciated it back then. I was far too caught up in all the fast-paced life of theatre. I learned a good many things on that cruise. It's a great place to get **information**."

Vivian turned her head out to stare at the sea. She watched waves crash down on the shores.

"If you want information, that's the place to go."

Flurrie walked away, a triumphant smile on her face.

* * *

Majid stared at Vivian in disbelief. "You want us to do… what?"

"Take a trip on a ship that's taking off soon," Vivian repeated.

"But… why?" a baffled Majid asked.

"We never got any information from those sailors. This way, we'd get away from spying eyes, get information, and work on our game plan. It's perfect."

"Wouldn't it be dangerous?"

"Well, we'd obliviously have to be careful. You and I would have to remain disguised at all times, but Toadley and Mowz could roam freely on the decks. If we need alibis, Ms. Mowz and I are trackers, Toadley is the doctor, and you're a back-up koopa, for extra hands on deck."

Majid couldn't find any more holes in her logic.

"Is this really an option?"

"Looks like it." Ms. Mowz smiled.

"Alright, who agrees with this plan?"

"I do." Toadley said from the corner. "Will it be risky? Yes. Will the fresh air and extra time to plan be good for us? Undoubtably."

Majid shrugged and turned to Ms. Mowz. "What does our resident thief think?"

"I never do relax much," Ms. Mowz pondered. "I'm game."

Majid nodded. "Well, let's pack."

* * *

Four very people rushed toward the Great Flavio's boat. Flavio didn't remember hiring these people, but the more people he had to help out, the less likely evil ghosts would try to attack.

Not that Flavio believed in that sort of thing.

The first one on board was a purple-shelled koopa, who wore a long purple bandana around his neck. Following him was a figure is a large, green cloak deeply hidden from the world around her. Or him. Flavio REALLY couldn't tell who was behind the cloak.

Next was a nomadimouse, who easily ran next to the koopa, displaying a great amount of energy. She could be useful, with the amazing skill she possessed. Finally, a small toad followed from the rear, wearing a stethoscope on his forehead. A doctor perhaps? It suddenly occurred to Flavio that leaving on a life-threatening journey without a good doctor was probably not a good idea.

Oh well. As soon as we took off, nothing could hold back the GREAT Flavio! Now where was Mario?

* * *

Koops did not like what was going on one bit. Mario was acting so different lately, and Goombella had stopped voicing her opinions. Flurrie would disappear for long hours, and Yoshi… well… Yoshi was getting increasingly… "grumpy." He appeared to always be glaring at the others (minus Mario of course, he would never insult the closest thing he had to a dad). Whether or not it was because of the lost battle between the shadows, he was not sure. Sometimes, Koops wondered if he was the only one still focused on the goal at hand.

Maybe it was time to help them remember that.

"Hey Mario," Koops spoke to the hero. "We've been searching for days. If I know how this adventure works, the shadows will come when we least expect them."

"Or when the plot demands it." Koops thought.

Mario's face seemed to darken for a moment, but it could have been a trick of the light. "I think you're right Kooper."

"It's Koops."

"Everyone," Mario called, brushing over his mistake. "It's time to leave the shadow problem as is, and return to saving the world. We take off in an hour.

The group seemed mildly surprised, but quickly began packing for the trip to Keelhaul Key.

For a quick second, Koops saw a small smile on Flurrie's face. Then it was gone.

* * *

"Here comes the man now," Flavio announced. "No doubt we'll be ready ready to take off soon."

"Finally," Majid muttered under his breath. This shadow wanted out of this town as quickly as possible.

Then he saw him.

No. No. No. Please, great star spirits above, no.

"Vivian," Majid hissed forcefully. "Did you put me on a ship with Mario?"

Vivian stared at him blankly. "No. Why would I-"

Then she saw him.

"No. No. No. Please no." she whispered frantically.

"Maybe we could still-"

That's when the ship took off. The shadows watched in horror as the dock drifted away, leaving all four heroes stuck with their supposed savior of the Mushroom Kingdom.

"How… can this get this any worse…" Majid said hopelessly.

Behind him, a blue bob-bomb moped the decks, grumbling insistently. "I can't believe I agreed to go to a cursed island," he moaned.

Son of a Bulbasaur.

* * *

STATS:

Majid: 20/20

Vivian: 15/15

Dr. Toadley: 20/20

Ms. Mowz: 25/25

FP: 7/15

Star Points: 75/100

Coins: 200

ITEMS:

Game Boy Horror SP

Matre Delish's Guide for Experienced Cooking

Super Luigi

The Mushroom World: Your Travel Guide (special map included)

Pulse Stone

Puny Orb

Beanbean Brooch.

Lucky Star Pendant

Prophecy Notes

Mushroom

Fire Flower

Merlon's Letter

* * *

I realized that this was going to be a very short chapter pretty early on in writing this. I'll try to make up for it later, seeing as I have many plans for the future.

A recent conversation with BISlover showed that, after some convincing, he understood Yoshi's character. Feel pity for him. The closest thing to a dad he had has been replaced by a demon.

On the other hand, the demon in question has never felt love before. In his mind, he deserves this more than Mario. He's not doing a very good job with it, but, well, he did get a happy ending in the game.

Speaking of happy endings, has anyone seen "Into the Woods"? It's about a combination of fairy tales, including Red Riding Hood, Jack and the Beanstalk, Cinderella, Rapunzel, and something involving a Baker and his Wife. Basically, the first act is about the fairy tales and everyone's wishes. The second act involves the consequences of their actions in the first act, specifically the Giant's wife coming for revenge after Jack killed the Giant.

It's a really good show that shows asks "What is good and evil?"

I wasn't sure how to end this chapter. I wanted Majid to swear, but not anything too vulgar. A couple choices went through my mind and I'm still not sure. In fact, I'm going to take a poll and you (yes, you) decide which choice would have been best. Just check out my profile and if you don't like the choices, send me an idea.

Well I'm out of Author's Notes. Review the story please.


	8. A Sailor I Was Meant To Be

**DAY FIVE**

"Majid, I'm sorry. I didn't know he'd be here," Vivian apologized.

"It's fine. I'm sure the horrible curse of Keelhaul Key will make this a short trip," Majid responded sarcastically as he mopped the deck. Noticing Vivian's down-trodden look, he sighed. He couldn't turn on her, of all people. She was the one who helped pick himself up, and discover what kind of person he wanted to be.

At this point, he didn't care if he was the demon. He just wanted to make sure she was safely away from her sisters.

"No your right. There's no way you could have known. Besides, if we lay a little lower than expected, maybe we can still get information without getting caught."

Vivian smiled slightly at the comforting words. "Oi! You too lollygagers! Get back to work!" shouted Pa-Patch from the top deck. The shadows quickly returned to their duties.

The day before, Majid had panicked slightly at the sight of Mario and Co.

Well… he panicked a little more than slightly.

…

When he thought no one was looking, he tried to jump off the ship.

After his friends brought him back to his senses, they wisely decided to avoid Mario and his companions.

Still, Majid wondered what would happen if Mario discovered his secret, or if Majid couldn't control his anger around the "hero." What if-

"GAH!" Majid yelped, feeling a familiar jolt go throughout his body. Quickly murmuring an excuse, he ran below the deck. Upon finding a storage closet, he jumped inside, just as he shifted out of his koopa form and into his "Mario" form. (Vivian still couldn't see the resemblance, and Toadley confessed that he didn't think they looked anything alike. Ms. Mowz could see it, but only if Majid scrunched up his face and kneeled down.)

Breathing heavily, Majid rested his head on the wall. Every couple of hours, he could feel his "natural" body resurface over the koopa form. Toadley concluded that, unless Majid gave himself 15 to rest before returning to a form, the form would resurface within a faster time period. Majid knew that he was pushing his limit, but he need to say disguised, otherwise the whole ship would fall down upon them.

The door started to creak behind him, and it started to open. Cursing his luck, Majid hopped into the Shadow Dimension and leaned up against the wall.

Two of Mario's partners, the wind lady and the goomba, stepped inside, whispering frantically. "…I can't do this anymore. We need to move in."

"The time is not right. If we be patient…"

"He's getting worse and worse! I never seen him act this way. We can't sit idly by and-"

"That is why we must wait." the wind lady insisted. "If we don't move according to plan, everyone will reign down on us. Acting too soon will turn them against us."

The goomba girl sighed. "Alright, Flurrie. Do you know who is on our side now?"

"Koops. Very likely Bobbery. Then the mysterious group of four that joined us on the first day. There is another who, with enough persuasion from the four, will join them when it begins."

"What about Yoshi?"

"He'll stay in denial until he sees it with his own eyes."

"Alright… then who are the four people?"

"They are the ones a planned for in advance. Two of them will fight because they know it is the right thing to do. The others will fight for not only those reasons, but also because they trust the judgement of their leader."

"Could you be any more vague," the goomba grumbled. Flurrie did not answer, and for a brief moment, Majid was sure that she was looking right at him.

Then they left the closet.

Majid came out of the dimension with a look of shock on his face. Mario's partners were planning an uprising? Against Mario?

And Flurrie expected Majid to help. That much was clear. Well, admittedly he would like to take down that arrogant son of a jiggilypuff. But who did she want him to turn?

*Wa-wa-wa-wa-wo-wa-wa-wo*

What was that noise? Majid opened up his Strange Sack to discover his Game Boy Horror (SP!) was vibrating. Turning it on showed Professor Frankly on the other line.

"Majid? Did i catch you at a good time?"

"Hi Professor! Why are you calling?"

"I wanted an update. You don't see a wanted poster of two people you saw yesterday without getting a little nervous. On wonders how they got those pictures in the first place…"

"You were the last one to see us. Has anyone come to talk to you?"

"A couple hundred people actually. Most of them are pretty nice about, but some of these people…" Frankly shuddered. "You better be careful. Some of these greedy crooks mean business. I've even seen a private detective around town. What a strange little penguin… Anyway, tell me everything."

"Well….. we went into hiding, lost all our money, defeated a Big Blooper, gained two partners, and now we're all stuck on a ship to a cursed island."

Suddenly, Frankly was furious. "And you didn't bother to call your poor, worried, professor-friend? I could have helped you learn some of those partner attacks!"

"Sorry, with all that's been going on…"

"Wait… cursed island… Are you heading to Keelhaul Key?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, Mario should be there to help you out!"

"M-Mario? He's the one the set up the wanted posters!"

"He did WHAT? This doesn't sound like Mario at all! He would never- …. On the other hand… He was acting very strange the last time I saw him…."

"Your not the only one who thinks that. Two of his partners, Flurrie and the goomba girl, were discussing how's he's been changing. It sounded like they planned to take him down."

"Oh, this is bad. If something bad happens to Goombella…"

"It sounds like they expect us to help."

"Oh, this is really bad. Does anyone recognize you?"

"Vivian and I are always in disguise. Ms. Mowz and Toadley are safe, but still keep a low profile."

"Toadley? He's one of my old college students. Never had an interest in archeology, but I sent him over to a friend of a friend, a he's never seemed happier in his doctor profession. You can trust him with your life.

"But Ms. Mowz…. Be careful with her, Mario has met her on three separate occasions. If he she's her, all Underworld could break loose!

"Now here's the new game plan. Keep a low profile, but also keep an eye on Mario and his partners. Tell the group to keep one eye on them at all times. If they do something rash, who knows what could happen! And I don't want two of my closest students getting hurt, understand?"

"You got it professor!"

"Good luck Majid. Star spirits be with you." And with those final words, Professor Frankly hung up.

* * *

Around this time, if you were to look inside the Captain's Quarters, you would see Flavio and Doctor Toadley engaged in what appeared to be a staring contest. Toadley was winning.

Flavio sighed in defeat and handed the doctor a large book. "Will this cover the payment?"

Toadley examined the book and smiled. "It will."

"Great. Now go examine my navigator below deck, he's had some back pains and the Great Flavio can't have a navigator in that state."

Toadley turned toward the door, but stopped as his fingers reached for the doorknob. "Mr. Flavio… will this book only be enough for now?"

Flavio stiffened up and his face turned to one of complete fright.

"It will."

Toadley left Flavio in his crying state.

The good doctor rushed downstairs, saluting Majid on his way. Bursting through the door at the end of the hall, Toadley shouted "HELLO! AM I THE DOCTOR?"

The patient grumbled and turned away. "I AM!" Toadley shouted. "Now what seems to be the problem?"

The patient was an old Bob-omb, who apparently was not in a good mood.

"Nothing's wrong. Some stupid crew member thought I was hurt. I'm fine."

Toadley shook his head. "Am I afraid that I am still required to perform an examination, as I am under agreement with Mr. Flavio? I am."

The Bob-omb suddenly recoiled in shock. "You mean Flavio is actually getting a doctor for this excursion of his?"

Toadley hesitated. "Well, actually, I sort of snuck on to get a vacation from some doctor stuff. He promised not to kick me off if I… 'doctored' for free."

The Bob-omb suddenly laughed. "That sounds like Flavio."

"After he said that, I refused, we had a stare down, and then he gave me this book for payment."

The Bob-omb laughed some more. "Yep. That's Flavio. He never could hold up very well in negotiating."

"So, now that the usual doctor-patient banter has been fulfilled, may I begin examination?"

The Bob-omb sighed. "Is there doctor-patient confidentiality?"

"There is."

He sighed again. "Very well."

He turned his back to the doctor, and pushed out the wheel in his back.

Toadley leaned forward and discovered a large bruise that covered his back. "You knew about this burs, didn't you?"

The Bob-omb nodded.

"It appears that the wheel stopped most of the damage, but I should give you some medication and put some large bandages."

Just as he was reaching for his briefcase full of supplies, Toadley noticed something very peculiar. The Bob-omb's fuse was missing.

"My word… Excuse me Mr…"

"Bobbery."

"What happened to your fuse?"

"…. Mario happened."

Toadley stepped back in horror. "What… what did he do?"

"It's not a huge problem… T-There's still enough there to-"

Toadley turned Bobbery around and stared at him harshly in the eyes. "If that goes untreated, the next time you try to explode… you could die."

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" Bobbery shouted.

There was a silence. "This is still confidential, Bobbery."

"…. a few days ago…. this-this so-called "hero" comes in…. tells me to go on this trip…"

"And?"

"I refused. So he pushes me against a wall, brings out a knife, and cuts off the fuse. Tells me he'll do worse if I don't participate."

Toadley stiffened. He turned away, and grabbed several objects from his briefcase; bandages, medications, a sewing kit, and a spare fuse.

He slowly sewed in a new fuse onto Bobbery's head. Then he wrapped bandages around the wound, and handed Bobbery the medication.

Toadley stood up. "Take one every 24 hours. It won't cause any big side-effects, but be warned, do not go up into the crow's nest any time soon. It's… unusual properties can cause… strange things to happen at large heights.

"…One last thing Bobbery… There was a group of people I came onboard with… Two of them have already had an experience with Mario that left them with a similar hatred. I have now joined them on that spectrum of hate towards that man."

Bobbery looked up at him. "Is this all?"

"It is."

"Good." And Bobbery stood up, and left the room, presumably to continue the navigation of the ship.

Toadley looked out the window. The waves crashed on the ship.

He could not hear any Star Kids dancing on those waves. He just heard the sea futile attempts to calm his anger.

No one hurt any of his patients. No one.

* * *

Goombella was bored as ever. Flurrie expected to her to wait patiently as Mario did acted stranger and stranger.

She could swear she almost saw him kick a puppy once, but Yoshi had "somewhat convinced" her that was her imagination.

She decided to go below deck, maybe get her thoughts together.

She spotted a door at the end that had a chair sitting next to it, as if there was supposed to be a guard there. Suspiciously enough, there was no one there.

Her interest piqued, she cautiously walked to the door. Putting her head against it, she could hear nothing.

She looked around. No one was in the hall. She rushed inside.

The room held treasure. The most amazing, biggest group of treasures you had ever seen. The goomba girl was extremely tempted to steal something.

"Well look at this," said a voice. "A familiar face."

Ms. Mowz came down from the ceiling, a wide smile on her features.

"Ms. Mowz… what are you doing here?" Goombella asked bluntly. "No, wait, let me guess: to steal a badge."

"Actually, no. I came here with a friend I made recently. Good man… I've been assigned to guard this room."

"From the inside?" Goombella asked, doubt clear in her tone.

"No one expects there to be important things in unguarded rooms. If anyone comes in here, I quickly show them the door."

"So, what do you do while you wait?"

"I have an enormous amount of patience, darling. But now, I can talk to you. How have you been?"

Goombella shrugged. "Could be better. Mario been acting strangely lately… so I have to keep an eye on him… according to Flurrie anyway…"

"Ah.. yes… My aquatic has also met this… different Mario. He did not like him.

"Really…"

"Neither the other members of the party I fear."

"Right…" Goombella's eyes widened. "You're one of the FOUR!"

"The four what?"

Goombella hurriedly started to whisper. "Flurrie says we have to take down Mario, and that she knows of four people that will assist use."

Ma. Mowz paused and thought this over. "… How would Flurrie know… of course.

"It would appear that young Vivian has met with Flurrie."

"Who?"

"Vivian was the one who suggested we go on this trip. Apparently, Flurrie convinced her it would be a good idea. She obliviously didn't tell us because we would react badly to a trip with Mario…"

Goombella considered those words. "Who is the leader of your group?"

"I don't think he would want me to tell you that…"

Goombella glared. "Why not?"

"Because he does not like you or your group. You have… insulted him."

Goombella recoiled. "The only person we've encountered like that is…"

(Hey kids, here's a brief look at Goombella's current thoughts!)

Vivian = Little Shadow Siren

Vivian without Sisters = Shadow girl with Monster from Twilight Town

Monster from Twilight Town = Confused, claims to have amnesia, willing to help them at first, and have been nothing but polite (and somewhat irritated) with them

Mario's group repeatedly beating up Monster from Twilight Town, and then forcing him onto the run = very VERY Bad

"I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave Goombella. But thank you for the chat. Now I have lots to think about. That should help pass the time."

And with that, Goombella found herself outside the Treasure Room, with a look of complete horror on her face.

* * *

Night has Fallen.

The crew have retreated to below deck for some good old sleep.

Majid attempted to get some shut-eye, but he felt that he couldn't really fall asleep with all the thoughts rolling around in his head.

Getting up from the hammock, Majid tip-toed out of the Crew's quarters. Once he was in the corridor, he sighed in relief and hopped upstairs.

There was a young Yoshi child up in the Crow's Nest. It was the same Yoshi that had been hanging around Mario.

As much as he really didn't want to, Majid climbed up the ladder to talk to the kid.

"Oh… hi!" Majid said, faking surprise.

The kid, jumped up and turned to see the koopa. "Uh… Hi!"

"So…" Majid said awkwardly. "What, uh, are you doing up here?"

"Just… thinking."

"What about?" Majid asked, trying to start a conversation. How do you talk to a kid, anyway?

"Well… I guess I… How do people usually make friends?"

Majid recoiled slightly. Oh boy. At least it wasn't the birds and the bees.

"I, uh… in my opinion… through experience. When you've gone through something with other people, you have something to relate to. That's how I usually make friends."

"That's.. how I made mine…" Yoshi murmured. "But… what if they start to… act different and… sort of stop talking to you…"

"Well… I'm not sure kid. How did this come up?"

"Everyone thinks Gonzales is acting weird. I tell them they're being stupid, but know… they don't talk anymore… they treat me like a kid."

"How old are you?"

"A couple weeks."

Majid did a spit take, which didn't make sense seeing as he wasn't even drinking anything. Maybe it was the moist air.

"A COUPLE WEEKS? Bu-But- You're on an adventure with Mario!"

"So what?" Yoshi said indignantly. "Just because I'm young doesn't mean I can't fight!"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend, it's just… wow. You're.. pretty wise."

"Guh?"

"You're thinking about some deep things for such a young age. You've succeeded a lot for some one so young. I think that when you're older, you're going to do great things."

"Gee… thanks!"

Majid smiled and looked up to the stars. "What's up there?" Yoshi asked. "In space."

Majid smiled. "Well kid… Above us are the stars themselves. Legend states that somewhere in the Mushroom Kingdom, there is a valley where stars grow from little Star Kids. Eventually, the Star Kids grow up and go to star haven. They'll spend a couple dozen years there before they move on, and grow into Lumas."

"Lumas?"

"Lumas are teenage star kids, but don't be fooled. They are just as young and mischievous as Star Kids. Then they'll spent hundreds of years as a Luma before they make a choice… to become a star, a planet, a comet, a launch star… but sometimes… they'll become something even greater."

"What's that?"

"A Star Spirit. The very first Lumas in the universe grew and grew until all of them realized they had to become something else. So one Luma became the Mushroom World, with others soon following example. But the oldest Luma of them all decided to watch over his former friends and became a Star Spirit. He was called Eldstar.

"Once every now and then, another Luma would become a Star Spirit. Eventually, there were a total of seven star spirits. Lumas becoming a Star Spirit is very rare, and has yet to happen after Klevar, the youngest Star Spirit was born.

"But people still remember the Star Spirits, and the Star Spirits still remember us, so they watch over all of the planets from Star Haven, a place found very close to the Mushroom World. They say you can only find it if you go to Star Hill."

"Where's Star Hill?" Yoshi asked curiously.

Majid smiled at Yoshi. "Star Hill is just behind Princess Peach's Castle. See, the Princess allowed a walkway to be created that allowed anyone to go behind the Castle to see Star Hill. It's considered a National Landmark, and most of the weddings in Toad Town are held there.

"The Castle was build next to Star Hill because of the King thought it was the perfect spot to enjoy the grand view of such a mighty hill. Everyone agreed."

"Wow…" Yoshi whispered in awe. "Tell me more about the Star Spirits."

"Well, if you look up in the sky, you can see the shape of Eldstar, formed by the loving Lumas . Look at that star there and-"

"I… I see it!" Yoshi exclaimed. "And on his left is…"

"Mamar, the second star spirit. And over there is Skolar, and Muskular, and Misstar, and Kalmar, and-"

"Klevar, right!"

Majid laughed. "That's right Yoshi. That's right.

"They say that the constellations of the Star Spirits are glittering at everyone, telling us that they believe in us, and in our courage."

Yoshi watched in wonder at the stars above him. "Did you hear that?"

Majid gave him a side long look. "Hear what?"

"That."

Majid listened closely and he heard it too. The sound of the Star Kids dancing on the waves reached his ears.

And then it was interrupted by a sudden roar that woke up all of the men and women below deck.

They rushed upward and everyone saw a gigantic blooper erupt from the water.

The Gooper Blooper had come to the ship.

"Everyone get below deck!" Flurrie shouted. All of them agreed with the exception of Goombella, Koops, Majid, Vivian, Toadley, Ms. Mowz, and Yoshi. Mario was no where to be seen.

"What are you guys still doing here?" Goombella yelled. "Get below deck!"

"We're not leaving you alone with that thing!" Vivian responded.

"Are we going to help?" Toadley said confidently. "WE ARE!"

Koops turned to Yoshi and said. "Get below, you're too young to-"

"No way! I'm going to help you guys!"

"Yoshi, this isn't a discussion-"

"Let him stay." Majid interrupted. "He's got more skill than you think."

Koops stared at Majid in disbelief before shrugging. "If you say so, random-guy-I-just-met."

"Call me Majid."

The group turned to the Gooper Blooper who was angrily waving around his tentacles.

The sun began to rise.

It was the beginning of a new day.

* * *

**STATS:**

**Majid: 20/20**

**Vivian: 15/15**

**Dr. Toadley: 20/20 **

**Ms. Mowz: 25/25**

**FP: 15/15**

**Star Points: 75/100**

**Coins: 200**

**ITEMS:**

**Game Boy Horror SP**

**Matre Delish's Guide for Experienced Cooking**

**Super Luigi**

**The Mushroom World: Your Travel Guide (special map included)**

**Pulse Stone**

**Puny Orb**

**Beanbean Brooch.**

**Lucky Star Pendant**

**Prophecy Notes**

**Mushroom**

**Fire Flower**

* * *

So that ends this chapter. Remember kids, the next chapter is the final day of travel for everyone. You know, the day the ghosts attack.

Speaking of ghosts, the Game Boy Horror SP ringtone is the Luigi's Mansion theme.

Also… _D'awwwww. _It's good to see some Majid and Yoshi mentor stuff. I think I succeeded in making a lovable character.

Doopliss… kind of got worse this chapter. Where to go from here to make him pitiable again…

Ah well. Review the chapter.


	9. The Dawn Of The Final Day

**DAY SIX: DAWN OF THE FINAL DAY**

**17 HOURS REMAIN**

Majid: 20/20

Vivian: 15/15

Dr. Toadley: 20/20

Ms. Mowz: 25/25

Goombella: 10/10

Koops: 10/10

Flurrie: 15/15

Yoshi: 15/15

FP: 15/15

Gooper Blooper: 45/45

The Gooper Blooper immediately attempted to attack Goombella by slamming down his tentacle on top of her. She quickly dodged to the left, and Headbonked the giant sea squid.

Seeing an opportunity, Koops performed a Shell Toss on the tentacle, and Ms. Mowz Love Slapped it with him.

"Hi Ms. Mowz," Koops said calmly.

"Why hello darling, how have you been?" Ms. Mowz remarked.

"Pretty good. Mario's been acting weird."

"So I've heard. And how is Koopie Koo?"

"She sent me an e-mail with Mario's Mailbox SP. She seemed to be doing well."

"Good, good- oh, watch out!"

The two barely escaped from the next tentacle. Toadley stood a safe distance away and closed his eyes calmly. Suddenly, with a fire in his eyes he rushed forward and attacked the eyes of the great beast.

"Everyone! Is the weakest point the face? IT IS!"

Instantly, the others were upon it. Majid threw his hammer at the exact spot that Toadley had struck a minute before. Yoshi Ground Pounded the top of the head, and then followed up with a quick Mini-Egg, which slightly shrunk the Blooper. Vivian punched the miniature Blooper, causing it to catch fire.

The Blooper immediately grew back to regular size, and with a tremendous roar, it knocked Vivian against a wall. It then began to spray a thick, black goo all over the deck. Vivian attempted to attack again, and prompted got stuck in some . Mowz gracefully jumped over the goo and attempted to Love Slap it's face. Before she could, the Blooper disappeared underneath the water, and it's tentacles attacked the ship.

Flurrie used Gale Force on the tentacles, which cause one or two of them to return to the water. Majid promptly used Fire Brand on his Hammers, causing Hammers of Fire to pummel the tentacles.

Flurrie turned to the goo and started to use Gale Blow to blow the goo off the deck. Koops and Goombella (riding on top of his shell) were Shell Tossed over to a tentacle. At the last second, Goombella jumped off before Koops' shell hit the tentacle. As Koops returned to the deck, Goombella MultiBonked the Tentacle.

The Gooper Blooper appeared again over the waves, roaring loudly, only too be stopped by a barrage of cannon fire that came from below deck.

Bobbery smiled at Pa-Patch. "Did they really think we were going to do nothing down here?"

Pa-Patch shook his head in amusement. "Who said sailors couldn't have a little fun playing hero?"

Laughter echoed through the corridor as they all resupplied their cannons.

The many people on deck attacked the remaining tentacles'. Vivian and Majid used their fire powers on one, while Koops and Goombella took on another. Ms. Mowz and Flurrie double teamed and took the large ones that stuck on the edges of the ship. Doctor Toadley seemed to be giving… vitamins to Yoshi, who delivered them to the Blooper's mouth. It helped the Blooper become… dizzy, making him lose concentration and he start to fall slightly. With a final barrage of cannon fire, The Gooper Blooper fell into the water, defeated.

_Majid learned Fire Hammer!_

_EVERYONE gained 150 star points!_

The Game Boy Horror Sp started to vibrate again, and upon being taken out, a screen appeared that stated: **You and your partners leveled up. Twice. What would you like to improve?**

Majid and his party looked over the screen in interest, while Mario's partners already started to level up (this being a perk of Star Power).

Majid automatically updated his shapeshifting abilities, allowing a longer transformation time, and more forms at his beck and call. He repeated the same function for the second level up.

Vivian updated her health, causing it all to rise to 20. She also learned Fiery Jinx.

Doctor Toadley improved his magical skills twice, granting him two new moves: Star Barrage and Magical Gleam.

Ms. Mowz decided to improve her sneaky moves, allowing her to become invisible unless she spoke. She also learned how to Kiss Thief and Tease.

BATTLE END!

* * *

Koops was the first to approach the heroes.

"You guys did pretty well out there… thanks-"

"No-no.. we should be thanking you," Majid insisted. "We all make a pretty good team."

Goombella smiled. "These guys are the four," she whispered to Flurrie.

It wasn't a question. It was a simple statement.

"Do you mind?" Flurrie asked.

"Not anymore."

"You might if you knew their secret."

Goombella decided not to question Flurrie. It would get her nowhere.

Yoshi smiled up at Majid. "You remind me of Gonzales. You're really smart, and loyal, and really brave."

Normally, Majid might be insulted by the remark. But he knew what Yoshi meant. He meant the old Mario. The one who the group admired before he changed into the despicable man he was.

The different groups started to get into a couple conversations.

"You're leadership is rather inspiring," the doctor was saying to Koops.

"Ya-ya think so?" Koops blushed. "I didn't think I was a leader…"

"Nonsense. Have I only seen you in battle? I have. Were you astounding in there? Very much so."

Meanwhile, Goombella and Vivian were in a discussion of their own.

"You can see people health, attack, and defense points? Lucky, I can only sense how dark a person's soul is…"

"Yeah, but I feel like I'm never going to be able to use it."

"Same with me!"

**(A/N: They probably never will in this story).**

"So… how's it going with you?" Ms. Mowz asked awkwardly.

"Pretty well," Flurrie responded.

"…"

"You did great out there!" Majid exclaimed.

"You really think so? I thought I could have done better…" Yoshi said nervously

"It was some of the best fighting I've ever seen."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Toadley shouted. "We better go below deck, tell them the squid is dead."

The group of heroes young and old ran downstairs.

"Well, what happened?" one sailor questioned.

"The Blooper's dead!" Koops exclaimed. The crew cheered enthusiastically. "If it wasn't for those cannons you set up, we could have been done for."

Bobbery smirked. "We weren't going to let you have all the fun."

"If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to defeat it!" came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Mario standing on the stairs, a smug look on his face.

Yoshi stared in shock. "Bu-But-"

"Well, Mr. Mario, thanks for saving the ship!" Pa-Patch exclaimed.

"No problem! It's just a day in the life of Super Mario!" he said simply, acting as if it was no big deal.

"Tell us all about it!" "Yeah!" The entire crew rushed upstairs along with Mario, to hear this thrilling tale. Only Bobbery and the true saviors remained.

"I really hate that guy," Vivian stated frankly.

No one, not even Yoshi, argued. The dinosaur just stared at the spot where Mario had been, with a look on his face that no one could describe.

Flavio stepped out of the Captain's Quarter, as chipper and arrogant as ever.

"Ah, hello there comrades! Did you get a good amount of sleep as well? The Great Flavio is ready for another day of sailing! It's good that things have been so calm, eh?"

And without another word, he skipped off to the top deck.

* * *

Flurrie pulled Goombella and Koops aside after the group had dispersed.

"Have you told him the plan?" she whispered to Goombella, indicating to Koops.

"What plan?" Koops asked bluntly.

Flurrie sighed. "We're going to rebel against Mario."

Koops recoiled. "Wha-WHAAAAAT? Isn't that a bit extreme! Maybe he just needs an intervention… or-"

"You saw him today. He is beyond reasoning with."

"But-but-"

"Are we going to strike soon?" Goombella asked.

"No. The situation has gotten worse for us. Nearly everyone will be on his side now."

"But the four others?"

"They obliviously hate the guy," Koops added. "If we really go through with this insane plan of yours, they'll help."

"Bobbery didn't join the others to hear the story, so that's a good sign," Goombella continued. "But Yoshi…"

"Is more confused then ever," Flurrie finished. "Give him some more time, and he'll be with us."

"He also seemed to really like Majid," Koops noted. "That's another reason he could be on our side."

"What about the one who his teetering on both sides?" Goombella asked. "Is he-"

"Mario's side currently. Actually, with further observation, I have concluded that the person I mentioned is among numerous others who were teetering." Flurrie was surprisingly calm with tis information.

"And…?"

"Mario's side. But that doesn't mean they won't come to ours after more time go by… after all... we still have Majid, Vivian, Toadley, and Ms. Mowz to help us…"

* * *

A very bitter Doctor Toadley continued examining other patients. A couple dozen people had been injured by the attack, some goo on a person or two, stuff like that.

Did he really hate Mario? He did. Especially now that the whole crew was convinced that the plumber was their hero.

Grumbling indignantly, Toadley let the next patient in.

A young toad, by the name of Thrift Toad entered. "What seems to be the problem?" Toadley asked in monotone.

"Well, see, I started to feel kind of weird after some of the goo from that Blooper hit me," Thrift T. explained.

Doctor Toadley leaned in with keen interest. That was strange. No one else had reacted this way to the Goo.

"Could you explain more?" Toadley insisted eagerly.

"Well, sure… there's this… weakness I feel in my legs a little bit. And then there's this… small headache I feel sometimes."

"Curious…" Toadley muttered to himself. "Well… take a couple of these pills for headaches and then check in with me later to see if there are any changes."

Thrift T. frowned slightly at the remark. "Is there a definite problem?"

"I'm not sure. But we should keep an eye out, just in case."

Toadley considered why such a thing would occur as Thrift T. left the room. He wasn't quite sure what was going on. Perhaps he better grab a sample of some of the leftover goo a little later. Just to be safe.

* * *

Yoshi sat his room in a strange state. His thoughts were a whirl in a perpetual panic.

_Gonzales was acting strange._ a small voice in his head told him.

No, Gonzales doesn't have problems like that. said another.

_There's no denying it._

There's nothing wrong.

_Everything's wrong._

Nothing has changed.

_Everything has changed._

You're a liar.

_I'm your own thoughts._

The small voice was getting louder. _He's completely different._

No he's not.

A third voice started up. **He has changed, but who says it's his own fault.**

If voices had faces, they would be staring in shock at the third voice.

_What in blazes are you talking about?_

**Gonzales only started acting different after the incident with the monster of Twilight Town.**

And?

**The monster must have done something to him.**

_That doesn't really-_

The third voice was the loudest of them all. **It's his fault. The monster is to blame.**

**He needs to be defeated. Then maybe everything will return to normal.**

And Yoshi seemed to agree.

* * *

Alone in the Crew's Quarters stood a single sailor. The sailor was going through his own stuff, looking desperately for what he seeked.

Then he found it. In his hands was a small machine, a communicator between companions. The sailor turned on the machine, and the face of a short man in a soldier uniform appeared on the other side.

"Lord Crump, sir! How goes the mission?"

"Things have taken a strange turn, comrade."

"Tell us about Mario!"

"Mario is not as noble as some may claim. He merely takes credit for what others have done."

"But what about the defeat of the Shadow Sirens and your own loss with the Magnus von Grapple?"

"He got lucky. The real people of interest are his partners and a a group of four that has joined the ship's crew."

"Explain, sir!"

"They all performed unusually well in a fight against a Gooper Blooper."

"Are we going to have to fight them, sir?"

"…Not yet. Perhaps they could be useful to us and our mission. Inform Sir Grodus that possible recruits exist on the ship. If they do not help us…"

Lord Crump smiled wickedly. "Perhaps we can use them for some of your experiments. Weren't the PhD nerds complaining about wanting some test subjects?"

"They were."

"If things don't work out they might have some. Over and out."

* * *

Majid was tapping furiously on the side of the deck_. _"That arrogant.. stupid little…"

"Griping about it will get you nowhere," Ms. Mowz commented.

Majid looked up. "What are you doing on the sail?"

"Enjoying a view of the sun setting. What are you doing?"

Majid turned away. "Griping about how much I hate Mario," he admitted.

"He is pretty evil, stupid, annoying, and… arrogant," Vivian reported.

Majid turned toward Vivian. "Where's Toadley?"

"In his 'examination room'. He said something like 'Have I stumbled on something big? POSSIBLY!"

Majid and Ms. Mowz were reduced to laughter at Vivian's impression of Toadley.

Wiping away tears, Majid asked "What kind of thing did he stumble on?"

"Not sure. He just kept examining patients and murmuring 'Curious. Very curious'. Wow, look at that sunset!"

The trio turned to look at the falling sun. "Wow… amazing." Majid whispered.

And it was on those words that the sun disappeared over the waves.

The other sailors were looking off in the distance, observing the various islands.

"Hey, Pa-Patch," one laughed. "Maybe we should stop by Isle Delfino!"

Pa-Patch smirked. "If only we could, eh? I'd give anything for a nice vacation!"

Four-Eyes, another sailor, also seemed to envy the sight of the island in the distance.

"Perhaps a stop by Lavalava Island then?" Four-Eyes said hopefully.

"Nah. Flavio would never allow it."

Speaking of Flavio, the "captain" was singing a small tune very loudly from the front of the ship.

"Skull captain casts his gaze! Red jewel shines and plays! Boom-bassa-boom festival! The 'Stache brothers, best friends! 3 times Red 'Stache lands on his end! Blue Stache's belly 4 times is whacked, so let's hear those fireworks go BOOM! At the boom-bassa-boom festivaaaaal!"

Flavio sighed in appreciation of his own mouth speaking and turned to his crew.

"Yes, now we are talking! Flavio told you, did he not? Nothing to fear, no!" he spoke triumphantly.

"Maybe we wouldn't be so nervous if there wasn't, oh, a giant sea squid that attacked our ship this morning to worry about," Four-Eyes muttered, much to Pa-Patch's amusement.

"The island is right before our eyes!" Flavio insisted. "Do you not see it? It is a mountain of treasure! Oh ho ho! I feel fabulous! Shall I tell you one of my many tales of raw bravery? No, it is no trouble at all! There I was, locked in a deadly combat with a sea serpent…"

"Great, " Pa-patch said sarcastically, as Flavio rambled on. "He's started again. A 'tale of bravery,' right? I heard this one yesterday…"

"There's nowhere to escape to…" Four-Eyes groaned. "We just have to wait until he's finished…"

Bobbery mumbled his agreement. "Yeah, if you interrupt him midstory, he absolutely loses it, too."

Majid couldn't help but notice that an oblivious Flavio lost his place in the story and started over.

Suddenly, the ship began to slow down, much to the confusion of the crew.

"Uh, why is the.." a young, female toad started to say. "What? Wait, what's going on here? The ship's stopping."

Another Toad spoke as well. "One of us better tell Flavio… " indicating the "captain." "...NOT IT!"

Everyone immediately said "NOT IT!" as well, with the exception of Pa-Patch.

Groaning, the first-mate turned to the captain. "Oy! Master Flavio! Awful sorry to interrupt that wicked story… But the ship's stopped."

Flavio turned to the first-mate. "Ah? Stopped, you say to me after interrupting a story of passion and fury? Well, it is your job to keep the ship moving, yes? Hmm? So take care of it!"

"Oh, aye aye, Flavio! I'll get to it, right quick! Wait a tick!"

Pa-Patch quickly ran up to the Crow's Nest, to see if the wind had stopped suddenly. Just as he looked of into the distance to tell if something had happened, a small fire-like creature appeared behind him. "Yeah, yeah, I'm working on it!" Pa-Patch mumbled. "Just wait a Goomba-stomping moment, ya scalawags…"

* * *

Toadley looked over his notes in a type of frenzy. Something was wrong. He had received three other patients who had been diagnosed with the same properties that he had noted with Thrift T. What could be going on…

Toadley's eyes stopped on a small bottle of goo that he had collected.

Of course. This could only mean that…

He had to warn the crew. If it was contagious….

Toadley grabbed his coat and supplies and rushed upstairs.

* * *

...

The entire crew panicked as tens of thousands of fire-like ghosts appeared beside the ship.

"All them rumors were true!" a sailor shouted.

"Whuh… uh… What do we do? We gotta get out of here!" Four-Eyes shouted.

"Aaaaaiiiigh!" Yoshi shouted at the sight.

Flavio stood, shivering at the horrible things surrounding them. "D-D-Do not panic yourselves! This is just a dream…. that we are all having awake! N-N-Now… Q-Q-Quickly… M-M-Move the boat!"

A larger horde of ghosts appeared everywhere and he squealed. "GAAAAAAH!"

"Let's be civilized everyone!" Koops shouted.

"Relax. Relax. Relax, I say!" Ms. Mowz tried.

"Buck up everyone!" Goombella attempted.

At that moment, Toadley burst out from below deck, and upon seeing the chaos around him, also began to panic.

Mario was the least calm of them all. He pointlessly ran back and forth on the deck, shouting in fear at everything.

"Excuse me everyone!" Four-Eyes shouted over the screaming, surprising the others with his calm and collected attitude. "If we could form an orderly line or something…"

"Forget that!" Mario shouted. "It's every man for himself!"

And without another word he jumped overboard.

"ABANDON SHIIIIP!" Flavio screamed loudly.

Soon, the ship began to sink into the waves. Bobbery, Pa-Patch, Four-Eyes, and a small toad immediately jumped off the ship. As the ship shacked violently, Majid found himself tumbling over the railing of the ship.

"MAJID!" Vivian shouted, but before she could jump after him, Ms. Mowz stopped her. While it seemed like a good plan at the time, it left the remaining crew stuck on the rapidly sinking ship as the ghosts prevented any more sailors from leaving.

"MAJID!" Yoshi shouted along with Vivian.

And then the ship sunk beneath the waves.

**0 HOURS REMAINING**

**END OF CHAPTER ONE: IN THE ROUGH**

* * *

Majid: 5/20

Vivian: 18/20

Doctor Toadley: 20/20

Ms. Mowz: 24/25

FP: 15/15

Lucky Star Pendant

Pulse Stone

Matre Delish's Guide for Experienced Cooking

* * *

Guess who's on a roll!

Don't really have much to say. I think I'll start typing up the interlude before I post this.

Read and review!


	10. Chapter One Interlude

Luigi was not having a particularly good day.

He couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. Something about Mario…

Luigi tried to remind himself that his brother was the Super Mario, nothing bad happened to that guy.

But then he remembered that everything happened to that guy.

He couldn't really talk to his partners about this kind of thing. They weren't really the comforting type.

Ah well. Better head back to the ship-

There was nothing there at the docks. There was no ship. Somehow, while he was trying to rest up before he searched for the next piece of the Marvelous Compass, his ship had burned to the ground. er, waves.

Luigi let his knees fall to the ground as he stared at the burnt wreck that was his ship.

"This looks bad," Blooey, the burnt blooper commented.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Luigi screamed into the sky.

* * *

Princess Peach felt her star shaped necklace with a sort of anxiety.

A couple days before, it had started to glow a horrible purple color. That was not a good sign.

Unbeknownst to many people, Peach had given Mario a Lucky Star Pendant that was closely connected with her own pendant. If something very bad happened to Mario, it would alert her, and vice versa.

Mari's pendant tended to glow a lot.

But her pendant… the last time it had started to glow… well, she remembered the events of Vibe Island.

Something was very wrong with Mario, she could tell.

After answering TEC's strange questionnaire, she sent an e-mail to Mario, explaining the horrible news TEC had given her, and how her pendant had started to glow.

Her pendant had yet to stop glowing. Something was still very wrong.

* * *

The King of the Koopas was not having a particularly good day.

First, he fell into Cheep Cheep Ocean from his Clown Copter. Then, he had eaten a really gross looking Blooper. And he still hadn't found Mario, or any Crystal Stars!

Ugh…

"Are you all right, your evilness?" Kammy asked.

"I'm fine," he grumbled. "That stupid Blooper I ate just isn't sitting well."

Kammy gave him a curious look. "What did it look like?"

Bowser thought about it for a second. "It looked kind of blue… yeah, all of the ends of its tentacles were blue! And there were blue spots all over it's face… and-"

Kammy was giving him a horrified look.

"What?"

"Your awfulness! Th-That's the description of a Gooper Blooper! It was discovered a while back that they are HIGHLY POISONOUS!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT?"

"KOOPAS! GET A DOCTOR!"

"Right away, ma'am!"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I ATE POISON?" Bowser screamed at her.

"I DIDN'T KNOW! Besides, if I didn't use them in so many potions, I wouldn't have known! The news only just came out yesterday!"

"HOW DID PEOPLE NOT LEARN IT WAS POISONOUS UNTIL YESTERDAY!"

"I DON'T KNOW! PEOPLE ARE IDIOTS! DIDN'T YOU HEAR THAT SOME PEOPLE THINK THE APOCALYPSE IS COMING?"

"YOU STUPID OLD- oooooohhh."

At without another word, he collapsed.

* * *

Well, that ends this part of the story.

Read and Review!


	11. Welcome to Fantasy Island

Waves crashed upon the shore. Majid lied on the sand, in default form, slowing regaining consciousness.

"Ugh…" Majid groaned. Carefully standing up, he looked at his surroundings.

Where was he? Well, at least this time he knew who he was… but he did not know what had happened to his friends or the other members of the crew. Wiping off the sand from his… clothes (?) Majid stepped out of the water, grimacing at the sound of his squishy, soaked boots.

He appeared to be on a small, abandoned beach and ahead of him was a large jungle. He moved towards it quickly, realizing that he would need shelter once darkness fell.

The jungle echoed with the noises of wild piranha plants and the bird calls of some toucans. The jungle was beautiful, unique and colorful, but Majid could sense something… mysterious… something unusual lurking in the shadows.

"Don't. Move." said a familiar voice from behind Majid. Majid immediately disobeyed and turned to see Pa-Patch holding a spear threateningly near Majid's throat.

"So, the Shadow of Rogueport has been hiding out on this island. Figures… well, as soon as we find Mario, your mince-meat."

Majid raised an eyebrow. "That's fantastic. We're at Keyhaul Key, right?"

Pa-Patch glared. "Of course. Our ship sank down because of the island's curse."

"I thought so," Majid noted in his head. Speaking to the Bob-Bom, he said, "You know, it's kind of strange that there's a shadow on this island, huh? Especially because no other ships have gone near here."

Pa-Patch's face was blank. "So."

"So the only way I could have gotten here…" Majid shapeshifted into the Purple-shelled Koopa. "Is if I was on your crew."

Pa-Patch's eyes widened in surprise. "You… You were on the ship… No doubt to kill Mario."

Majid, returning to default form. "No. See, I had plenty of chances to kill Mario, and yet I didn't take advantage of them. So the only logical solution is that I was so tired of people trying to kill me for an award that I tried to get a vacation. And then Mario showed up."

Pa-Patch shrugged and said. "Interesting story 'Majid', but in my book, yar still a no-good shadow. Now keep moving ya lugger."

Holding to spear to the back of Majid's neck, Pa-Patch pushed Majid forward. "Shadow? Really. That's what you're going to call me?"

Pa-Patch glared. "Well, obliviously, your name isn't really Majid."

"Why not?…. cause it kind of is."

Pa-Patch smirked. "Should a figured a demon of the likes of you wouldn' be smart enough to come up with a fake name."

"It never crossed my mind that a fake name would of been better."

There was a pause. " 'Demon'? I think that's worse than shadow. Some people might find it racist."

"Shut up, ya demon." Majid rolled his dark purple eyes, then stopped as they approached camp.

"Oi! Look who I found in the jungle!" Pa-Patch called. The small, green toad from the ship came out of a makeshift tent. "Th-the shadow?" he squealed.

"The name's Majid," the shadow groaned.

"Fr-Fr-Fr-From the sh-sh-ship?" the toad whimpered. "What were y-you doing there?"

"Getting a vacation from Mario and random people trying to kill me," he said bluntly, as Four-Eyes came out from his tent, having heard the conversation.

"Well, Mr. Majid," Four-Eyes began. "Wasn't Mario-"

"I didn't know at the time when I got on the ship. And I certainly didn't know that we would be heading to a cursed island."

"I certainly don't buy it," Pa-patch grunted, jabbing Majid the the back with the spear. "I think he's just as bad as the rest of them. Worse actually."

"Oh, of course," Majid said sarcastically. "Because it's the 'Great Mario's' word over a 'no-good shadow'."

Four-Eyes laughed. "Well, someone's getting a little saucy."

"That tends to happen when you wake up a week ago with amnesia," Majid retorted. "And are promptly attacked everywhere you go."

"Amnesia, ya say," said a fourth voice. Bobbery appeared, with a small smirk on his face. "Why don't ya tell us the story. Pa-Patch, let the boy loose." Seeing Pa-Patch's face ready to shout his refusal, he said "Oh, come now. It's like 'e's got anywhere to go to at this point."

* * *

"Fascinating story thar, Majid. They were all in on it? Toadley, Ms. Mowz, and poor Vivian?"

"Yep." Majid responded, eating a Peach Mango that a terrified toad (Majid did learn his name was Scare T.) had given him. "They're the best people I've ever met."

"Not that you remember many people," Four-Eyes laughed. Majid promptly shut him up with a glare.

"If you did have amnesia, that is," P-Patch grumbled.

Noticing Majid's strange look, he said "Oh what? Do I get another rant?"

Majid shook his head. "I'm just wondering how you're holding that bottle of Cola. You have no arms. Or hands."

Pa-Patch looked down on his… side… (?) "Ya know. That's a good question. I never really thought of that… How does anyone without hands carry things?"

"I pretty sure that the Goombas are psychic," Scare T. mentioned.

"Really? Why do you think so?"

"Have you ever played baseball with a Goomba? The bat floats right by it's head."

"Hmmmmm… that is pretty odd…"

And so the four weary travelers got caught up in their conversations. That night, they all went to sleep, feeling more at ease with their current situation then they had ever been before.

While the others slept in their tents, Majid sat outside. He didn't mind, he got to sleep under the stars above him.

"Star Spirits," he prayed silently. "Please let Vivian, Toadley, Ms. Mowz, and… Yoshi find each other. Let them be safe."

* * *

On the other side of the island, Toadley and Ms. Mowz glared at the group of men before them. Among them was Yoshi and Flavio, returning the looks that the doctor and thief were giving them. Vivian was hidden behind Toadley, a strange weakness in her that was clear to any that observed her.

The sailors had found them.

"It's time to give up Toadley," spoke Flavio. "You've hidden this secret from the Great Flavio, but you will be forgiven. If you retract your previous statement that is. Stop protecting the shadow, and you will be free."

Vivian's faint eyes were full of horrible fear.

"Can I allow that?" Toadley said as he pulled out a pair of long dueling swords from behind his back. "I. CAN. NOT."

BATTLE START

The sailors rushed forward. Toadley swiftly avoided the knives and parried away the spears. Ms. Mowz jumped over one sailor and kicked him down from behind. When two men tried to attack her at once, she jumped above them at the last second and they rammed into each other.

Toadley smiled smugly as he defeated the another sailor. "If these guys keep attacking us, I might learn how to summon something else… a bazooka maybe."

Ms. Mowz laughed. "Isn't leveling up fun?"

"Star Attack!" Toadley shouted. Suddenly, hundreds upon hundreds of stars fell from above, knocking out the remaining enemies before them.

_30 star points, baby!_

Toadley smirk faded as he noticed a lack of Yoshi among the unconscious bodies. Ms. Mowz next words confirmed his worst suspicions.

"Vivian's gone."

* * *

*Rustle*

Majid's eyes opened. He heard something.

*Rustle*

There it was again. What was that noise?

Out of nowhere, Majid felt himself being grabbed in a chokehold. His attempts of escape were clearly futile. Slowly, Majid lost consciousness.

His limp body was dragged into the jungle, followed soon after by the bodies of Bobbery, Pa-Patch, Four-Eyes, and Scare T.

* * *

Majid: 1/20

Vivian: 11/20

Toadley: 20/20

Ms. Mowz: 25/25

Pa-Patch: 1/20

Bobbery: 1/30

Four-Eyes: 1/60

ScareT:. 1/10

FP: 15/15

Lucky Star Pendant

Pulse Stone

Matre Delish's Guide for Experienced Cooking

* * *

_Everyone's a little bit racist… today!_

Does Majid come off as an overzealous religion… guy? I don't know what to call it.

Ah well… Read and Review.


	12. Survivors and Tribes Part One

Majid knew as he regained consciousness that he was having a very bad week. Frankly, he didn't want to open his eyes to see whatever mess his was in now. But eventually, and reluctantly, the shadow opened his eyes.

The five sailors were tied to a tall pole in the center of a tropical village. Huts made of tree branches and leaves lined the streets. The were captured by a tribe on Keyhaul Key.

"Majid?" Bobbery exclaimed, hearing Majid's movements. "Ya awake?"

"Yeah… I'm fine," the shadow groaned. "What's going on?"

"Not exactly sure," Four-Eyes admitted.

"Who took us captive?"

"W-We never saw their faces," ScareT. whispered fearfully.

"All of us were attacked in the middle of the night," Pa-Patch continued. "They knocked us out one by one. Yar was taken out first, from what we could tell. Next thin' we know, we wake up tied to this pole here."

Majid looked around (as much as he could in the stiff position his arms were located) and saw what he was looking for. "I see the village's exit. A trail goes off into the jungle over there."

"Any tribesmen anywhere?" Four-Eyes asked from the opposite end of the pole.

"None on my side," Bobbery replied.

"None 'ere," Pa-Patch reported.

"Then I've got a plan," Four-Eyes said deviously. "I say, on the count of three, we push up from the ground. Our combined energy could pull out the pole. Then we rush toward the exit."

"Are you suggestion' we wonder 'round aimlessly in the jungle, tied to a freaking' pole?" Pa-Patch asked in disbelief.

"Got any better ideas?" Four-Eyes snarked.

"I'm with Four-Eyes on this on," Majid stated.

"So am I," Bobbery agreed.

"…Fine," Pa-Patch grumbled.

"N-Now wait a moment," Scare T. tried to argue.

"On three. One….."

"G-Guys?" Scare T. squirmed.

"Two….."

"I'm not really comfortable-"

"Three!"

Instantly, the pole, while still attached to the sailors, was forced upward by the group's force. The pole hovered over the ground, allowing the sailors to walk around with the pole. This came with the exception of Scare T. who also hovered with the pole, as he was too short to reach the ground. The sailors carefully, but quickly, ran toward the jungle, with Majid and Four-Eyes taking the front and back, while Bobbery and Pa-Patch awkwardly walked in a sideways motion.

A noise broke through the silent concentration of the sailors. "The prisoners are escaping!" came a loud, high-pitched voice. "Run!" shouted Majid. The four sailors rushed toward the exit, Scare T. bouncing up an down frantically with the movement of the pole. Suddenly, Four-Eyes tripped over a rock, forcing the pole, and the sailors, to crash.

As soon as they brought the pole back up, the group found themselves surrounded by an arsenal of spears. The Yoshi tribe.

000ooo000

2 days ago…

Doctor Toadley spit out some of the sea water as he carried Ms. Mowz onto the beach. His supply case hung onto his long cape, tied on by a long wet, piece of rope. Ms. Mowz's eyes were closed and her once pure fur was covered in grime.

He set her down and quickly checked her pulse rate. Normal. He listened for breathing. She was.

Doctor Toadley picked her up again and continued walking, ignoring the squish-squish noises his shoes made when he took a step. In the distance, he could see smoke rising from the jungle entrance. He quickened his pace.

"Is this Doctor Toadley and an unconscious Ms. Mowz?" he called over to them. "It is!"

As he got closer, men from the campsite stood up and rushed over to him. Soon, he could see that Yoshi and Koops were worriedly coming over as well.

"Oi! Mr. Toadley sir!" spoke a cockney sailor. "You 'olding up? We'll get you and Ms. Mowz fixed up real good."

Toadley nodded solemnly, mentally noting how relieved everyone seemed that another crew member was alive. "Any blankets for my friend? She just got in from the sea."

The sailors nodded and passed over some blankets. Toadley carefully wrapped up the thief, and gave her a small dose of medicine for her wounds. Then he turned to the sailors. "Any injuries? Missing people?"

Flurrie stood up, her presence silencing the sailors that were talking. "All of the people who fell or jumped off the ship are still gone, along with Vivian. Majid, Pa-patch, Bobbery, Four-Eyes, Scare Toad, and Mario are the ones missing as well." Nervous glances were exchanged between many members of the crew.

"There's also a couple a broken bones," the cockney cabin boy continued. "Can you-"

"Definitely," Toadley confirmed. "Did I discover something terrible on the ship? I did. The Gooper Blooper's goo is poison." Gasps rang out among the sailors and they began to murmur. "Was anyone here touched by or did touch the goo?"

A couple hands went up. "Get together in the largest tent, I will see you all in a moment."

"Excuse me," spoke up a pompous, arrogant voice. Flavio stood up. "The largest tent would be Flavio's."

Toadley was silent. "Is it now the medical tent? It is." Toadley returned his gaze to the crew. "Anyone with a broken bone or anything of medical worry should also go to the medical tent. Don't worry, it has occurred to me that the poison is not contagi-"

"Hold it." Flavio stopped the doctor. "I said hold it. Flavio also said that the largest tent is mine. No one is stepping in my tent."

Toadley was once again silent. "The last time we talked Mr. Flavio… well, a lot has happened since then. So if I may, are you the captain?"

Flavio flushed slightly."Ah, well, technically Mario is the captain so-"

"Mario's missing," Yoshi stated simply.

"Ah, well… then Pa-Patch-"

"Also gone," voiced Thrift T.

"Bobbery?" "Nope." "Four-Eyes?" "Nada."

"Then next in command would be-" Flavio stammered.

"The bloke who funded the ship and after that, the ship's doctor," the cabin boy explained.

Flavio swelled up in pride and relief. "So, Mr. Toadley, it would appear-"

"-that you have a choice to make," Toadley finished coldly. "One:" he began, causing Flavio to flinch slightly. "…You give me the title of captain. Two: Act like the same inconsiderate jerk that you've always been, until the crew eventually rebels against you. Finally, Three: You can become a respectful captain who makes decisions for the crew instead of for himself."

There was a silence that seemed to encompass the whole island. No one said a word, it almost seemed like Cortez himself was listening to see the result of this debate. Everyone there knew it was a trap. Flavio could never choose Option Two, for obvious reasons. Option One would be a sign of defeat, something Flavio would never allow. Toadley was forcing him to choose Option Three.

"I accept the title of captain," Flavio said seriously. "And I pass it on… to that boy."

Everyone gasped as Flavio pointed to Yoshi. "Congratulations kid."

000ooo000

Present day…

"Should we kill the prisoners, chief?" a single, blue yoshi asked. The question was directed at a large yoshi who wore a necklace of feathers around his neck. Majid guessed that this was the tribe's leader. Funny, he was sure there wasn't any tribes on Keelhaul Key.

The chief sighed. "Perhaps it is necessary."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa," Majid exclaimed hurriedly. "Y-You don't have to kill us. You could just let us go into the jungle. We'll never bother you again."

"Majid?" Bobbery questioned. "How are you- can you… what are ya saying?"

Before Majid could question the man, the blue yoshi named Skylar stepped up to the shadow. "And why should we trust you, demon?"

Despite his fear of large, pointy spears that were violently shoved into people's faces, Majid rolled his eyes at the "racist" comment. "Demon? Really? Like I haven't heard enough of that today."

Skylar stared in surprise, caught off guard by the haughty response. Taking advantage of Skylar's shock, Majid turned to the chief. "Why are we here, your lordship?"

Four-Eyes pulled Majid back and hissed in his ears "Why didn't you tell us you can speak Yoshi?"

Majid blinked in surprise. "I can do what?"

Skylar pulled Majid back forward and slapped the shadow across the face. "Oi!" cried out Bobbery in anger. "Don't you be treating our friend like that!"

"What are your crew members saying?" Skylar questioned harshly. At that moment, Majid noticed the unique, and different way the Yoshis spoke, as they said the word 'Yoshi' over and over again, along with various other grunts and whistles. However, Majid also realized that each word spoken by the yoshi had a different tone and whine to it, and the way the tell-tale signs they made, that also informed someone how they were speaking. Truly, it was a difficult language to understand.

But Majid knew every word.

"I apologize, but I am only one to speak you language," he announced to the crowd. "I will have to serve as a translator for both of our parties."

The chief nodded solemnly. "Very well. We understand that not many people outside of our village speak our language. Only two humans that have reached our humble town have been able to speak as eloquently as you do. Of course, a shadow has never come here."

"I don't follow, my lordship," Majid replied calmly. "Who else has been here? I was informed there were no tribes of any sort on Keelhaul Key."

The entire group of yoshis paused in confusion. "Keelhaul Key?" the chief responded curiously. "I'm afraid there's been some sort of mistake.

"This is Lavalava Island."

000ooo000

Majid: 15/20

Vivian: 9/20

Toadley: 10/20

Ms. Mowz: 1/25

Pa-Patch: 15/20

Bobbery: 15/30

Four-Eyes: 15/60

ScareT:. 15/10

FP: 15/15

Lucky Star Pendant

Pulse Stone

Matre Delish's Guide for Experienced Cooking

000ooo000

Sorry for the delay. I had intended this chapter to be longer, but things didn't quite work out, and now there are some changes taking place that I hope will make things much more entertaining to read.


End file.
